Wind Beneath My Wings
by Kris Munroe
Summary: Kelly and Kris moves to Washington to start a new chapter in their lives. They both want nothing more than to stay out of the real danger - but will they? .. it's one of my stories so of course not! :D R&R please! Complete :D
1. Prologue

**As usual ****I _do not_ own Charlie's Angels or the characters except Ella and other people you haven't seen in the show. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only, as usual. ****Set after my other stories. I do look back a lot, and it's less confusing if you've read past stories ^^**

The name "Wind Beneath My Wings" are from Bette Midler's song with the same name.

**The summary is awful to this, it will change as the story progresses :)) Which means I haven't written it yet xD  
**

**Read & Review! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**.

"Come on Sarah, come on!"

"Waaaait!" The little toddler laughed, trying to hurry up on very unsteady legs. Being just passed two years, it's not that easy to follow an eight year old.

The two sisters hurried through the livingroom, the older was looking around, trying to find who she was looking for. The toddler behind her suddenly stumbled, causing her to fall forward, and as most kids in her age would have done, she started crying. Her older sister immediately stopped, turned around and hurried towards the little one.

"Oh Sarah, don't cry, it's okay!" She said, helping her sister up to sitting position, then giving her a hug.

"Come on now."

The little one nodded, and managed to get to her feet by herself. The older sister took the youngster's hand and they continued their walk through the livingroom, coming into the kitchen, where they found who they were looking for.

"Hey girls! Breakfast is ready." Their mother greeted them as they came into the room. They both smiled at her, and the older one climbed up on one of the chairs, sitting down by the table to eat breakfast that already had been served. Little Sarah looked at her older sister, then turned her eyes to her mother, who was already looking towards her, arms stretched out and the green eyes shimmering out of love.

"Come here sweetie."

Sarah smiled widely and hurried to her mother's hands, and she was lifted up into her seat. She happily grabbed the bottle with gruel and drank it by herself, in the same time as her mother put a bib around her neck, trying to save the shirt from the dripping porridge. Sarah was unaware of her mother as she was watching her big sister eat her yogurt with a spoon, finding it very interesting. The mother smiled at her two daughters, then put her eyes back into the paperwork she was working on, feeling the need to finish just this one file before they all had to leave.

"Mum, when are we leaving?"

"Soon, within a few hours. Have you packed your last things?"

"Yes!" The older daughter pronounced proudly.

"Good girl."

"Are we really going to the capital?"

"Yes, we are."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. We're gonna live there. It's not just a vacation honey. Only time will tell."

"I can't wait, it's going to be so fun, I can't wait until I meet Aunt Kris!"

"Kris!" The little one said, failing to pronounce it right, but always, always, always trying to imitate her sister. Sarah looked from Kelly to Ella, then back towards Kelly, who stretched out her arm and stroke her hair.

"You'll love her, I'm sure of it."


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2.**

"Mum, will we see Aunt Kris immediately when we get there?"

"Yes, she promised to pick us up at the airport."

Kelly smiled towards Ella who was in the airplane seat closest to the window. In the middle seat was Sarah, sitting in a child seat that Kelly bought earlier. She had just turned two, and Kelly had adopted her about two months ago. Now she was looking up at Kelly and a wide smile spread on her face as Kelly smiled towards her. The dark green eyes of the infant were glimmering and wide as she looked up at her mother. Kelly brushed the brown-redish hair out of her face, but it only took a second before Sarah shook her head, made the thin curls immediately jump back into her face. As they did, she began laughing.

Sarah was crying during start and landing, but calmed down in between, sleeping peacefully most of the time. Ella was restless, but Kelly had bought games and books for her so she could have something to do. Kelly leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes, thinking back to two months ago, when Ella and she went to Dallas for vacation, just about a month after she'd been shot. They had stayed at the orphanage, some of Ella's old friends were still there, and they had played a lot. One of the youngsters had immediately climbed up into Kelly's lap, not wanting to leave it for the entire two weeks. Kelly had talked to the nuns already before, and they knew what Kelly's main intentions were when she'd arrived. After two weeks in Dallas, they went back to Los Angeles, now a family of three. Kris had moved to Washington D.C in the same time as Kelly and Ella had flown to Dallas, and she was the only one who knew about Kelly's plan. And it had felt so weird coming back to LA without having Kris in a close range. Kris was on the other side of the country. Too far away. But now Kelly, Ella and Sarah were on their way to Washington too, to the job Charlie had offered Kelly. His new agency, and she'd play the role that Bosley had played earlier. The three female detectives that Charlie had hired would start within a week, to make sure Kelly would be able to get everything else in order before getting back to work.

Kelly sighed. She hadn't been working since the shooting, and Charlie had been so wonderful to letting her have "paid vacation" for three months. She was forever grateful for that, she needed some time to breathe, recharge her battery as the saying goes, and she mostly needed to rehabilitate mentally, and spend time with Ella and Sarah.

As they landed in Washington, they went to get their luggage. It was not much, most of it would come with the truck that had transported their belongings across the country, and it should be at Kelly's new house by tomorrow. During that time, they had to settle with the clothes in Kelly's bag, and of course Ella had her own pink luggage, which she was very proud of. Kelly was relieved when both the bags came out into the baggage claim, and also Sarah's carriage arrived. Ella sat down on the floor with Sarah in her lap as Kelly put it up.

Ella was as proud as a big sister could possibly get. She loved playing around with Sarah, letting her borrow all her things and showing her to her friends. Ella had been sad about leaving California, but she easily made friends, and Kelly had no doubts that she'd make new friends in the school her in the capital.

Walking out in the waiting area, Sarah in the carriage, Kelly's luggage beneath it, Ella immediately disappeared into the crowd, her pink bag following her. Kelly first feeling was worry, but it only took a second before she heard a familiar voice.

"Ellie!"

Kelly saw through the crowd how Kris lifted up Ella into her arms, hugging her closely before putting her back down to the floor. Ella then turned towards Kelly, waving.

"I found her!"

Kelly smiled as she walked up to Kris, giving her a tight hug.

"How are you doing kiddo?"

"I'm fine. How are you, mommy?" Kris smiled.

"I'm good too." Kelly smiled.

"It's nice to have you here." Kris smiled, then glanced over towards the carriage. Sarah was sitting up, biting in the edge of the carriage, with a look of joy and excitement in her eyes. Kris hunched down so she got into eye level with the little girl.

"And you must be Sarah." Kris smiled.

The little girl let go of the edge with her mouth, and looked at Kris with big eyes, then she nodded. Kris smiled and got back to her feet.

"She's beautiful Kelly."

Kelly smiled. "Yeah. She is."

"Come on, let's get you home." Kris smiled, grabbing Ella's hand, and the four of them walked out to the awaiting car.

"I have to make a stop and buy some food on the way." Kelly said as they walked out.

"Sure." Kris smiled and helped Ella climb into the car.

Kelly backed a little, and took a walk around the mustang convertible, whistling slightly.

"What a beauty."

"Isn't she?" Kris smiled. "You said you had a baby seat, right?"

Kelly nodded and pulled up a baby seat, the one she'd had on the plane. She moved over Sarah to it, so she was sitting in the backseat next to Ella, and then pulled the carriage down into the trunk along with hers and Ella's luggage, before getting into the passenger seat. Kris smiled as she pulled out from the parking lot.

"You look great Kelly." Kris said. "I've missed you so much!"

"Thanks, you look great too! You're glowing, really! And I've missed you too, Los Angeles has not been the same without you."

"Aw, that's sweet." Kris smiled. "How you been doing?"

"It's been good. I've just relaxed and taking it easy. Julie moved to New York about a month ago, so it's been me and Bosley in LA, and we've been relaxing together. I've been with Sabrina a lot too, stayed there for the weekends from time to time and so on. They all send their love of course."

"What's Bri doing now? I guess she's not on maternity leave still?"

"No, she's been working with the CSI in San Francisco a lot, she's really enjoying it. They moved up so they live closer to San Fran, but she still has about 45 minutes drive to work."

"They moved from their house, I thought she loved that house!"

"They live on a little farm now instead, it's a stable with just room for six horses, and she owns one of them, the rest is people who rent stalls."

"She bought a horse? Oh, she must be living her dream."

"Yeah, just the dogs that are missing, but she wants Lucas to be a little older first."

"That's probably clever."

"Yeah. But you, how is the job going?" Kelly asked, curious.

"It's going great, I like it a lot. The gang already knew that I'm tired of the fieldwork, but they have said that if I want to go out, I'm more than welcome. But it's a nice gang I work with, two other women and three guys, and then one man who's in charge. It feels great."

"I'm so glad."

"When is the agency opening?"

"The three women that Charlie hired are coming in about a week. I'm going to the office tomorrow to look it over."

"I'd love to see it."

"Of course, you have to come by."

* * *

About an hour later, they were all at the small house that Kelly had bought. A kitchen, a livingroom, a bathroom and two bedrooms. There was a porch on the back front of the house, and a big lawn, surrounded by wooden fence. Kelly had fallen in love immediately, and this was just what she wanted. Now it was very empty, but it was at least mattresses on the floor and some things so they could cook up some pasta.

After dinner, Ella and Sarah were playing in the livingroom, while Kelly and Kris sat around the table.

"So, what is this rumor I've heard about Mr Fantastic?"

Kris let out a loud laughter.

"Jill, right?"

"Of course." Kelly grinned.

"Well, his name is Tommy Smith. We were very close friends in collage, I actually didn't know he was here, but we work together. Not in the same team, he's more fieldwork than me, but… we meet daily. I got really surprised when I met him."

"You were close… friends… in collage?" Kelly smiled teasingly.

"Okay, we might have been more than friends, but ended it when I moved to San Francisco and he moved to New York for studies." Kris smiled, blushing.

"And now?"

"We've been out a few times, yes. And he's just as I remember him. Gentle, kind, honest, funny, and smoking hot!"

Kris and Kelly shared a giggle.

"When do I get to meet this man?"

"Well, we'll see about that." Kris laughed, her cheeks turning red. "We'll see."


	3. Getting settled

**Just have to say - excuse the wait ;) not that long wait perhaps, but long for me ;) Clumpsy me managed to fall of my horse and am now having a reeeaaally sore and bruised body and a heavy concussion, managed to get a slight amnesia too, that's quite interesting I must say. Anyway with this I mean - excuse delays and definitely - excuse my spelling and grammar, lol ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2.**

Due to the lack of beds in the house, Kris went home to her place to go the bed when the hour got late. Kelly had already tucked in Ella and Sarah when Kris left, and Kelly quietly got into bed herself.

The following morning Kelly and Sarah followed Ella to her new school. Ella refused to let Kelly follow her inside, she wanted to find her way by herself, but Kelly followed her inside anyway, wanting to speak to her teacher and make sure she didn't get lost. They found the door they had been told to locate, and a tall, chubby woman with gray, curly hair and dark glasses were standing in the door, and she smiled when she saw them.

"Oh, you must be the Garretts!" She exclaimed happily.

Kelly smiled and shook the teacher's hand.

"Yes, hi. I'm Kelly, this is Sarah and this is Ella."

"Hi there, and welcome. I'm Barbara Welt, please call me Barbara." The teacher smiled, looking from Kelly to Ella. Ella smiled back at her, but her main focus was inside the classroom already, looking out her new classmates.

"Why don't we get inside Ella, and you'll see your mother later today?" Barbara said and Ella nodded.

She gave Kelly and Sarah each a hug before disappearing into the classroom. Kelly smiled pleased as she watched her oldest sit down by a bench, and Kelly then walked out with Sarah to the car. She drove down to the park and lifted out Sarah of the car. Sarah immediately ran towards one of the greener areas of the park, running towards the birds, then she stopped and begun crying when the birds took off a little higher than was physically possible for the little girl. She turned around and ran back to Kelly, who greeted her with open arms.

"Those were birds honey, you can't catch them." Kelly smiled, hugging her daughter and lifting her up into the carriage, deciding to walk up the road to a café she'd noticed, needing to get some brunch into her stomach.

As Kelly was walking along the road, green areas and trees to her right and a busy street to the left, she couldn't help but to think how different her life had become within the last years. Never had she imagined herself a few years ago as a single mother of two girls, living in Washington D.C, on her way to pretty much run her own agency. Charlie had already told her that, she would be in charge of decisions, Charlie was financially advising. Kelly set up covers, did the computer checks and did the bookwork. Kelly smiled when images of Bosley passed in front of her eyes. Or "Boffy" as Sarah called him. Oh, Kelly missed him so bad, she really wanted him here. He was happy to be retired, it meant he could come and visit from time to time, but he had promised Charlie to help out at the LA agency the first few months to make sure they had a solid foundation to stand on, being three new girls and a new "Bosley". Kelly wondered how the new angels she would be working with would be like, who they were and what they had done before. If they were any good at this or if they would get themselves killed the first week. Kelly was not really looking forward to meeting them, but in the same time, she was. She was excited and curious, but… she wasn't sure she was ready to get back to this type of work. It had nearly gotten her killed several times, and every time she looked at herself in the mirror she was reminded of what had happened to her just a few months ago. Her hair had begun to grow out, it was of course not long, but at least she wasn't bald anymore. Everyone kept telling her how awesome she looked in the short hair, it was bringing out her facial features to the max, but she missed her long curls. But every time those thoughts came to her mind, she kept telling herself how lucky she was that she was still alive. She had Kris had been sitting awake several nights talking about feelings, emotions. They both had gone through some journey, Kris had been so scared, and Kelly had been sick and tired for almost two weeks after the shooting. Nowadays she didn't have any complications or after effects from the shooting or the surgery, but she couldn't help but to feel spooked when she touched her scar, most of the times by mistake. She scar was small, maybe just an inch, and it was hardly visible now when the hair was covering its surroundings. But Kelly often touched it as she pulled her fingers through the short hair, and every time she touched it she wondered if she was really ready to start working again.

"Kelly! Stop him!"

Kelly jumped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice. She looked up and noticed a man running, holding a gun in his hand. He was constantly looking back, and Kelly noticed Kris running, just a few laps behind him. Kris was then followed by four other people, all dressed in dark blue FBI-jackets, guns drawn. Kelly didn't even think about it for a second, she just grabbed her purse and shoved it into the running man's face. He fell backwards, grabbing his face. Kelly made a quick check on Sarah, but she was still peacefully asleep in the carriage.

"Ooow! You broke my nose!" He moaned in the same time as Kris reached them. She shoved him onto his back and quickly pulled on a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. As her fellow coworkers reached them, Kris was holding a hand on Kelly's shoulder, pretty much bending over in exhaustion.

"Working hard?" Kelly smiled, and Kris smiled back.

"Yeah! And thank you. We've been chasing him through half of the state, or at least it feels like it. We've been looking for him for weeks and then he just appeared in front of the car and we began running after him. So… thank you." Kris said, breathing heavily.

"Not a problem." Kelly smiled.

"Who's our helper?" One of Kris' coworkers asked, offering his hand.

"I'm Kelly Garrett."

"Oh, an Angel. Kris has told us a lot about you. I'm Tommy, Tommy Smith."

Kelly shined up, a wide grin was placed in her face.

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you Tommy."

Tommy smiled back, realizing that Kris had told her about him just as much as she'd told him about Kelly. Tommy let go of her hand, and helped his coworkers to get the guy up on his feet. He had blood all over his face from the broken nose. Kelly looked over at Kris, who was bright red in her face, looking madly at Kelly.

"That grin was so unnecessary." She whispered towards Kelly.

"He's looking fine." Kelly said in her best Southern accent, looking him over, from his feet up to the clear blue eyes and the blond hair. He noticed Kelly and Kris looking at him, and he smiled, before concentration on his coworkers instead. Kris punched Kelly in the side, but giggled along with her.

"I have to get going. Dinner tonight, my place?"

"The truck is coming today with all my things, why don't you help me unpack and I'll make you dinner?" Kelly suggested.

"Sounds great." Kris smiled before she followed her coworkers up to a parked car, where Tommy and one of the other guys had thrown the runner into it.

Kelly waited for a minute before continuing to the café where she'd planned to have lunch. She couldn't help but to think of how different Kris looked like, wearing a Kevlar west, the FBI jacket and the holster with a gun beneath the jacket. Her hair was in a pony tail and as she crawled into the van, Kelly noticed that Tommy gently put a hand in the small of her back, giving her a slight push. There was definitely something going on there. Definitely.

* * *

That evening, Kelly was busying telling men where to put all of her things as Kris came into the house.

"That bed goes in there, but that bed goes in there." Kelly said, not even noticing Kris' arrival. Instead she stopped a man walking with a bureau. "No, no, that goes in there." She turned around and sighed, and noticed Kris leaning against the wall, grinning widely.

"Oh, hi Kris! I didn't hear you come in."

"No, I see you're busy handling all the boys." Kris teased. "You're doing quite a good job of it too."

"Hah Kris, very funny. Everything is almost inside now, they are carrying in the last things." Kelly smiled.

"Where's the girls?" Kris asked, looking around.

"Oh, I told the guys to bring in the television set first, so they are in the livingroom."

Kris smiled and walked over to the livingroom, letting Kelly deal with the guys. As Kris got into the livingroom, she found the two girls in front of the TV, as expected. Kris sat down on the floor behind the girls, and Ella immediately turned her head to see who it was.

"Kris!" She smiled happily and moved over to sit in her lap instead.

"Hey honey. Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, a lot!" Ella said, hugging Kris.

Sarah looked at them both, not really understanding what was going on. But she knew that she wanted to do whatever her sister did, so she too rose to her feet and sat down in Kris' lap.

"Kiss!" Sarah smiled, trying her best to pronounce Kris' name, but failed. Kris just smiled at her and messed up the girl's hair, which were already out of control.

Kelly sighed, finally all her things were in her new house, and it was pretty much all in the right places too. At least all the big, heavy things were. Kelly signed all the necessary paperwork and watched the truck drive off. Kelly closed and locked the door, sighing once more before walking towards the livingroom. She smiled at the sight in front of her – Kris on the floor in front of the TV, and Sarah and Ella in her lap, all three of them watching the kid show with full concentration. Kelly decided to leave them for a while and go and prepare some dinner. She put some potatoes into the oven and read the newspaper for a while before she begun with the meat. She finished it off and put it on the table together with a lot of vegetables and some sauce before the potatoes were ready.

"Girls, Kris, dinner's ready!" Kelly yelled as she put out plates for everyone.

All three of them walked into the kitchen, Kris was walking behind Sarah who was tumbling into the kitchen. Kelly smiled at them, loving the scene taking place in front of her, before she grabbed Sarah and put her at her seat, and she put the plate with Sarah's food in front of her. Kris smiled and sat down at one of the chair, smelling the food before she wanted to dig in. Just before she was able to grab the spoon to take some potatoes, Ella snatched it right in front of her.

"Hey, Ella, what about letting the guests take food first?" Kelly smiled, trying to teach her kid some manners.

"Kris is not a guest, she's family." Ella said, nodding towards her mother as she continued to fill up her plate. Kris laughed, meeting Kelly's eyes.

Kelly shrugged her shoulders. "Well, she is right."


	4. New Angels

**Chapter 3.**

The first days in Washington passed quickly. Kelly was now in the office that Charlie had bought and decorated in the most central parts of the capital. Kelly liked the office, it was very cozy and she felt at home here, and she had yet to decide if she liked or hated that it looked a lot like the office in LA. She loved it, because it brought up so many memories. And she hated it, because it brought up so many memories. But she definitely felt like something was wrong. This was not the office she was used to. The chair behind the desk was for her, not for Bosley or Woodville. Kelly sighed and put on the coffee, at least she could prepare that in advance, even if the others didn't like it. Kelly's mind wandered off to her daughters. Ella was enjoying her school, she had already made friends, and most of her classmates wanted her to tell her about California and Dallas, being really interested. Sarah was at a daycare together with other youngsters. She had been really scared and worried the first day, and Kelly thought that she might think that Kelly would leave her there, and not return. But when Kelly came to pick her up she got so happy, and since Kelly had returned to pick her up every day, even if it just were a few of them this far, Sarah begun to trust that Kelly would return. That made it easier every morning to drop her off there, both for Kelly and Sarah's sake.

"Miss Garrett?"

Kelly turned around at the sound of a female voice. She looked quickly at the three women in front of her – all three of them very different. One of them was shorter than the other two, having pitch black hair put up in a tight pony tail, wearing heavy makeup and dressed completely in black. Black, tight pants and a black turtleneck. Next to her was her complete opposite. Cute, quirky and her blonde, curly hair were hanging perfectly on her shoulders. She was wearing a purple dress, cute but still looking very professional. And the third woman had brown hair, straight and very classy. She was wearing a gray suit with a light blue blouse beneath it.

Kelly smiled and shook hands with all three of them.

"Hi, welcome. Please call me Kelly."

"Hi. I'm Janet." The woman in black said, smiling back, showing of a set of perfect white teeth.

"I'm Sandra." The blonde smiled as Kelly shook her hand.

"And I'm Melissa." The woman in the suit smiled, she too shaking Kelly's hand.

"Well, welcome." Kelly smiled. "Coffee anyone?"

"Please." Sandra smiled, helping Kelly to pull out some cups. Kelly poured coffee in all of them, then everyone helped themselves with whatever they wanted into it before the four of them sat down in the couches in the middle of the room, just like in the old office.

"So, ladies. What have you been up to? Charlie hasn't told me much."

"We all went to the Police Academy here in Washington together, so we're all three good friends. We've been doing basic police matters until Charlie called us." Melissa said.

"All three of us graduated with straight A's, but the guys still took all the fieldwork when we came out of the academy." Sandra said, sounding really hurt.

"That's just how it is. It's a man's world out there, unfortunately, but the Townsend Agency is a very respected firm, mostly because we've only been women working within it, well, except Bosley and Charlie, and we're one of the most successful firms on the west coast." Kelly smiled.

"I believe you, I mean, who haven't heard about "the Angels"?" Melissa smiled.

"Who's Bosley?" Janet asked.

"He had my part when I was new in the agency, little more than five years ago."

"And he quit or what?"

"Yeah, he retired."

The women nodded along.

"So, what's next?"

"Well, we don't have a case right now, but Charlie will call the minute we get one."

"The cases always come through Charlie?" Sandra asked.

"No. Sometimes people walk in through the door wanting help, sometimes we others run into someone that needs help, sometimes we ourselves get into trouble. But mostly the cases come from Charlie."

"Is it true that there's another "angel" working here in town?" Melissa asked curiously.

"Yes, Kris Munroe, she's with the FBI instead."

"How about the other angels?"

"Jill Munroe, Kris' big sister, drives racecars, mostly in Europe. Sabrina Duncan got married and got a baby boy, they still live at the west coast. Tiffany Welles got injured during a case and moved to Boston to study law school and Julie Rogers are back to modeling, she signed a contract with a New York agency, but she travels a lot."

"Why did you quit?" Sandra asked.

Kelly looked down and took a breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get personal." Sandra immediately excused herself.

Kelly looked up at her.

"No, please ask. We need to know each other; otherwise we won't be able to work well together. I took a bullet to the side of the head."

She noticed all the three women wince, but they didn't speak.

"And I felt that I didn't want to work in the field anymore. I felt that I'm in too bad shape and I don't want to risk anything since I have two girls."

"You have kids?"

"Two daughters, they are both adopted."

"How old are they?"

"Two and eight. I adopted the oldest, Ella, about three years ago, and Sarah, the youngest, I adopted about two months ago."

"How wonderful." All three of them smiled.

"So what about you, any family?"

"I'm engaged." Janet smiled.

"Oh, how nice. Who is he?"

"He's a singer in a rockband, we've been together almost six years now."

"Oh, well, congratulations." Kelly smiled, almost forgetting to drink her coffee.

* * *

  
Kelly was in the kitchen preparing dinner when the phone rang. Ella ran and answered before handing the phone to her mother a few minutes later.

"Hi, Kris?" Kelly said into the phone.

"Yeah, hi, it's me! Do you think we can have dinner tomorrow instead?"

Kelly smiled. She could guess where this was going.

"Who's replacing me?"

"Tommy. He asked me out for dinner tonight and I said yes before I realized I'm supposed to go over to your place."

"Don't worry about it, we can eat together anytime. You go and have fun with Tommy."

"Thank you Kell!"


	5. Lost Angel

**Chapter 4.**

Morning had just rose in Washington as Kris drove her convertible, on the way to the office. She had been out with Tommy last night, and had overslept, and was now driving towards the office, while she was talking in the phone with Kelly.

"How did your dinner with Tommy go?"

"Oh, it was great, he's so fantastic Kelly, and seriously, I think I'm falling in love, again. We have so much to talk about from the collage time, and he's just as I remember him Kelly. Fantastic."

"I'm so happy for you hon, he's really a great man and you're so sweet together."

"Aw, thank you. I really do…"

Kris cut herself off in the sentence. She was trying to slow down the speed, since it was a road crossing further ahead, but nothing happened. She pushed down the pedal into the ground, but there was absolutely no reaction. The car was rolling faster and faster down the hill.

"Kris?"

"Kelly! I've lost my brakes!!"

"What?!"

"I… I can't…!"

Kris put away the phone into the seat, trying to break with the hand break, but it didn't help enough. Within a matter of seconds, Kris lost control of the car, and went right into a firepost, and everything turned black.

* * *

"Get her out of there! And someone call 911!"

Three cars had pulled off the road, and a well trained man took off Kris' seatbelt, and moved the unconscious body out of the car. Ice cold water from the firepost had soaked both the car and Kris, and everything nearby.

"Can someone get a blanket!?" The man called out as he carried Kris away from the water, and put her down on the grass. She tried to find a pulse, but when he failed, he begun CPR.

"Come on girl, get back here…"

The ambulance arrived within a few minutes, and they immediately took over from the man that had begun to sweat from the intense saving. One of the paramedics did CPR while the other one pulled out a defibrillator machine, and tried to get a normal heart rhythm. A few minutes later they gave up, looked at each other. One of them looked at his watch, and pulled out a journal. Below "Time of Death" he wrote 08:47.

* * *

Kelly hit the breaks when she came to the place where the police and ambulance were busy working. Kelly threw herself out of the car and ran towards the accident scene. She got there right in time to see paramedics put Kris into a black body bag.

"NO!!! No, no no no no!!" Kelly screamed as she threw herself over Kris' body, stopping the men from pulling up the zipper. "Kris!? Speak to me, don't do this!! Not like this, come one!"

"Miss, miss please."

A police officer grabbed Kelly by the waist and pulled her away from Kris.

"Miss, come here. Sit down."

The officers pushed Kelly down on a nearby bench, sitting down next to her. Kelly was just staring at the gurney, which now was rolling down towards the ambulance. They had pulled the zipper up, but Kelly knew, she knew, that her best friend was inside of it.

"Miss, what is her name?"

"Kris… Munroe… She… she works… FBI…" Kelly whispered through the tears.

The police officer put his arms around her and she cried against his shoulder. She didn't know this man, but right now, she couldn't care less. She needed a shoulder to cry at, and the person she usually leaned at was gone. Two other officers looked at Kelly and their coworker, truly hating this part of their work. Kelly could not control herself right now. She was shaking and crying nonstop, leaning against a strange man's shoulder.

"May I drive you home?" The officer asked, and Kelly nodded. He and one of his coworkers helped Kelly get to her feet and helped her down into one of the patrol cars.

Kelly didn't know how she managed to guide the officer to her house, but somehow she did, because it didn't take long before he pulled up outside her house. He helped her inside and she sat down in the couch.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you. You can leave, thank you."

"I'll make sure your car get towed here. You sure I can leave you here?"

Kelly nodded. She wanted to be alone.

"Yes, thank you."

The officer nodded.

"Oh, there's one thing you could do?"

"What's that?"

"Call the FBI and let them know. I don't… don't think I can… handle it."

"Absolutely, I'll call them."

"Thank you." Kelly said, and after she'd locked up the door behind the officer, she wandered into her room and pulled up LillyBeth before climbing down into the bed. She pulled the cover over herself and just let out a scream of pain and despair.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Kelly was still laying in the bed, in fetal position, the cover on top of her, and she was hugging LillyBeth close. The tears were unstoppable, they had been running ever since… ever since _that_ happened. Kelly could not believe what she had witnessed, it all felt like a dream, an awful nightmare that wouldn't end. Kelly new what she needed to do, but she couldn't get herself to do it. She wanted to stay in this position forever. She had lost Kris. Within a matter of seconds, she had lost her best friend. And she was not coming back. Kelly had been scared for Kris' life so many times, Kris had a nasty habit of getting into trouble, but she always managed to get out of it. But not this time. She was gone. Kelly kept repeating those words in her head. Gone. Gone. How? A picture of Kris on the stretcher passed in front of her eyes, and Kelly almost had to run for the bathroom, feeling sick. Kelly sat up, very happy that the girls were still in school and at the daycare for several more hours, and that her new angels had the day off since they didn't have a case. They had a case now. Kelly knew she had to call Kris' team and ask them to be a part of the investigation. Kelly knew that Kris' breaks had went out. She had forgot to tell that to the police. Kelly felt a stung of anger go through her. If Kris' car had been tampered with, this had been a murder. And Kelly would go to the bottom with this. But there was something else she had to do first. Kelly slowly got out of the bed, and she made her way to the livingroom. She grabbed a hold of the phone and dialed a number.

"Townsend."

"Hi Charlie. It's me."

"Kelly, what's wrong?" Charlie asked. There was not a problem hearing that Kelly was upset, she was crying her heart out in the phone, she did not want to make this call.

"Kris… She… She…"

"Kelly? What's wrong with Kris?"

"Dead." Kelly managed to squeeze out. She didn't even recognize her own voice, it was so dark and so filled with pain and sorrow.

"What did you say angel?"

"She's dead Charlie. She's… dead."

A few minutes later Kelly hung up the phone, getting what she'd wanted from Charlie. She hesitated for a long time before she called the number. She got to a hotel and she asked for Jill's room. A few minutes later she heard Jill's happy voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Jill, Kelly."

"Hi Kelly, how's the life in the capital going?"

"You have to come here."

"What's wrong?"

"You have to come. Now." Kelly said. She didn't want to tell Jill over the phone, she couldn't tell Jill over the phone.

"Kelly, what's going on? Is something wrong with Kris?"

"Jill. Just get here. I don't want to tell you over the phone. You have to come."

"I'm on my way."


	6. Memories

**Just because I'm recovering well I'm celebrating by uploading a little ^^ review!**

* * *

Chapter 5.

Kelly was pacing in her house. Everywhere she looked she found memories that made her think of Kris. She sat down in the livingroom where several big boxes where still standing. She opened one of them and looked down into it, finding her photo albums. She sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall with the album in her lap. She opened it up, and the first pictures that revealed themselves were pictures from when they were skiing in Vail, Colorado*. Sabrina had been standing in the bunny slopes with her Nikon and taken pictures of Kris, Kelly and Bosley who were trying to learn how to ski the day after they finished the case. Charlie had let them stay over the weekend before they went home, and Sabrina had forced the trio to at least try to learn how to ski. Kelly smiled when she looked at the pictures, and happily the pictures were hidden behind plastic, otherwise they would have gotten destroyed since Kelly's tears were falling on top of them. Kelly closed her eyes and thought back of that day.

"_And just how am I supposed to do this? It's ridiculous, we could be lying in the spa instead, or getting a massage. Instead I have to get bruises? Sabrina, it's so not fair!" Kris complained as she was sitting in the slope, trying to get up from a recent fall. Sabrina didn't answer, she was too busy laughing. Kris did several attempts to get up on her feet, but her skis were pointing different directions and that makes it hard to stand. Kelly came to her rescue, helping her to move over the skis to the same direction before holding Kris' hands as she pulled her up on her feet. _

"_Why are you so good at this?" Kris asked._

"_Sabrina has forced me to go skiing several times. She usually says that all you need is speed but that's just ridiculous. I fall no matter if I go slow or fast." Kelly sighed._

"_I like the water." Kris sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "And this is cold. I can't wait until we're back in California."_

_Kelly was just about to answer when they heard a shout of joy and Bosley passed them in high speed, way higher than was necessary. He wasn't turning at all, and the girls watched him dive with his head first into a pile of snow. They all begun laughing, trying to make their way towards Bosley, but by the time they got there, he was already sitting up, brushing away snow from his face and clothes._

"_You have to turn Bosley!" Sabrina squeezed out between her laughs._

"_I tried, but it didn't work!"_

"_I know the feeling!" Kris said, sitting down into the hill next to Bosley._

_Sabrina smiled, looking amused at her friends._

"_Guys, let's make a deal. You get yourselves down this bunny hill and you can all hit your rooms, take a shower, get some fresh, warm clothes onto you and then I'll take you out for dinner? And in the morning before we leave, we'll all hit the spa and get some massages. What do you think? My treat."_

"_Well…" Kris said, trying to get to her feet. "I'll accept that deal."_

_To the other's surprise she removed her skis and put them together with her ski sticks in her arms. She waved a little down the hill and before the others had realized who she was waving at, she was on a snowmobile, sitting behind Chadway who was smiling brightly._

"_Hey, this is cheating!" Sabrina announced._

"_No." Kris simply said. "You just said `get yourselves down´, you didn't say we have to ski. I'll meet you guys for dinner. So long!"_

Kelly brushed away some more tears that were falling. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to believe that Kris was gone. One side of her wanted to run out and just catch the one who had sabotaged the brakes, one side wanted to destroy everything that was in her near distance, throwing dishes or something. Instead she grabbed her keys and went down to a place Charlie had told her about. A shooting range. It didn't take long before she was standing in a booth, firing bullet after bullet into a paper in a far distance, using the Smith and Wesson with an accustomed hand. She emptied a magazine within a matter of seconds and quickly she filled it up with six new bullets, before emptying those too. When she was finished she had emptied the magazine five times. Tears were streaming down her face, still, but now she had at least gotten some aggressions out. She quickly decided that the next one she would shoot down with her gun would be the person responsible for Kris' death, whoever it was. Someone was to blame. Kelly brushed away her tears again and she looked at the picture of the man she'd been shooting at. All 30 bullets were in the heart. Kelly felt pleased and put her gun down before walking out to her car, sliding down into the front seat. What now? Kelly pulled up her wallet, finding two pictures. One of them was of her, Ella and Sarah, and the other picture was on her, Ella and Kris. Ella was just six years old, and she was riding on Kris' shoulder, pretending that Kris was a horse. Kelly sighed. What was she going to tell Ella? She was going to get devastated. For the two months they had been apart, Ella had been nagging nonstop about wanting to see Kris. The phonebill had gone through the roof from all the long distance calls. And what was Kelly going to tell Jill? When she was working as a police officer she had been the one to tell the families about their loss several times, but this time was so much different. It was Kris. Kelly leaned her head back to the neck rest and closed her eyes. Another memory came to her mind.

"_Kris? How are you holding up?" Kelly said as she sat down next to Kris in sand at the beach outside Kris' house. _

"_I've lost her Kelly. I've lost her. I don't know what to do."_

"_Honey, I don't know what's going on with Jill, but we're going to get her out of this relationship. She will realize who he is, what he's doing. Keep your hope up honey. You have to."_

"_I saw her together with him Kelly. They looked so… happy. She looked happy. I think she loves him, and I don't want her to break it up if she's happy, I want her to be pleased. But… It's Damien Roth. He's not good for her. And I know I'm the youngest and you know, but… Oh Kelly. I don't know what to do. I can't talk to her."_

"_I'm going to talk to her tomorrow."  
"Do you think it will help?"_

"_Probably not. She seems determined. But I can at least try."_

Kelly remembered that case so well - the diamond thief Damien Roth and Jill's romance with him**. They had thought that Jill had been playing on the wrong side of the law, but she was just hired by Charlie. The sound of the carphone ringing made Kelly jump in her seat. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but she answered anyway.

* * *

* Terror on skis  
** Fallen Angel


	7. Panic

**Chapter 6.**

Oh, my head… Jeez, it hurts so badly. What happened? Where am I?

I blinked a few times before I opened my eyes, but everything around me was still pitch black. I lifted my hands upwards, and I could feel plastic against my fingers. Plastic? I was wrapped into something, something thick and something dark. Panic instantly rose to the surface; the fear of being buried alive made me scream. It had always been one of my greatest fears, and I didn't even hesitate when I begun screaming for all I was worth, trying to scratch my way out through the plastic. But the plastic was thin, there was no way I could get out of this. I tried to chew through it, and I felt over my body after anything sharp, but didn't find anything. I begun crying, and between the tears and the scream for help, I suddenly heard the sounds of footstep, and a zipper was opened, reveling bright lights. I jerked up into sitting position by reflex, and was stopped by two firm hands, grabbing my arms.

"Miss? Calm down, try to take it easy. Slow breaths."

I didn't even realize how fast my heart was beating, or how fast and shallow my breaths were. My chest hurt as I tried to take deep breaths and I winced badly.

"Get paramedics here." One of the men says to another man, a man very much younger than the first one. The older man then turns to me. "Miss? Come on, lay down and relax. You'll be all right."

"I'm gonna… be sick…" I say, and the older man grabs the hold of a bucket.

I feel nauseas and so dizzy, and by the same time as I vomited, I heard the door open and several people are walking in. I try to sit up again, but the world is spinning badly. I was surprised over how quickly the paramedics managed to get here, it had only taken a minute or so.

"Where am I?" I asked in the same time as the paramedics looked me over, before helping me over to the gurney.

"You're at a mortuary." The older man answers and I looked around.

Oh my God. He's right. I'm at a morgue. On the table where I was laying a few seconds ago, there's now just a big, black bag. Did I wake up inside a corpse bag? That is creepy! But what happened? I'm not dead?

"Why?" I asked, I had to ask.

"Well, the paramedics declared you dead." The older man said as the paramedics put blankets around me and took me to the elevator. They took me upstairs to the ER and put me in a trauma room. The guys helped me over to another gurney, before they were replaced with nurses and a doctor. They nurses helped me get out of the cold, wet clothes and into worm hospital clothes instead. They started an IV, ECG, and the doctor examined me, first my ribcage and then my head.

"I want to bring you to x-ray and check your ribs, it feels like one or two may be cracked or broken. Then we'll bring you up to the CT to see if you've got a concussion, okay?"

I nodded, and the nurses begin to wheel me out of the room.

"Doctor? Can you call Kelly Garrett, her number should be in my papers. I was talking to her in the phone when I crashed, she must be really upset."

The doctor eyed through Kris' file and nodded.

"There's a number to a Kelly Garrett here yes, I'll call her immediately."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem." The doctor smiled and headed towards his office as the nurses kept walking with me to another floor.

* * *

**Lol. Some of you guessed right ^^ of course I would never kill of my favorite angel! :D **


	8. Another twist

**Chapter 7**

The doctor, Jonah Jackson, walked into his office, and dialed the number in the file. He usually didn't make these calls himself, but he felt that in this particular case, it was necessary. A few signals passed before a woman answered.

"Yes… Kelly Garrett." Dr Jackson took a breath as he heard a woman sobbing in the other end of the phone.

"Hello. My name is Dr Jackson, and I'm calling from the local hospital."

"Hello doctor."

"I'm calling about Kris Munroe, you're a friend of hers, right?"

"Yeah… Are you the coroner?"

"No, I work in the emergency room. I have some good news for you."

"What?"

Dr Jackson could pretty much hear the woman in the other end hold her breath and he decided to just get the good news out fast.

"Ms Munroe woke up down in the mortuary. I'm not quite sure what happened really, but she's fully alive and only seems to have some hurt ribs and a concussion. She's doing CT right now."

"Oh my God! Oh, thank God! Thank you doctor, I'll be right down!"

"You're welcome."

Kelly put down her phone, sinking down into her chair. Kris was alright? But how was that possible? She had seen her herself, she had been so pale, so very very pale, and her eyes had been… gone. The sparkle in them was not there. Kelly knew Kris had died. Was this some weird joke? Kelly needed to find out, so started the engine and drove off. In her car she called the office number she'd been given by Kris the other day, and was glad when Tommy picked up the phone.

"Yeah, eh, FBI profiling, Tommy Smith here."

"Tommy, it's Kelly Garrett, Kris' friend. Kris is alive, don't worry. She is alive. I'm on my way to the hospital."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got a phonecall from a doctor at the hospital, Kris woke up in the morgue, and she seems to only have a concussion and hurt ribs."

"We'll meet you at the hospital."

Kelly hung up the phone, and she drove around in circles for a while before she found the local hospital and she ran in to the desk.

"Hi, I'm a friend of Kris Munroe. I just got a phone call from her doctor, saying she was here?"

"Yes, Ms Munroe has returned from the CT and she's in room 17. You can go right in while we're waiting for the plates." The nurse smiled. The news about the dead woman who had woken up had spread fast through the hospital.

"Thank you." Kelly said. Maybe there wasn't a joke? Maybe Kris was alive? Kelly walked up to room 17, putting her hand on the handle. What if it wasn't Kris in there? Now she had gotten her hopes up and if it wasn't Kris, Kelly's heart would break. Again. She decided to just find out, and she pulled up the door. She almost fell to the floor with relief as she watched her best friend lying in the bed. She was as pale as the sheet, but had a little more color than she'd had in the black body bag. She had several machines attached to her and Kelly noticed the bump on the forehead, and the bruising over the chest area, but Kelly was so happy when she noticed the heart monitor beep steady. Kelly took a deep breath and walked up to the bed, sitting down by Kris' feet, putting her hand carefully on Kris' legs.

"Kris?" Kelly whispered, not wanting to wake her friend up, but she needed to make sure that she was alive.

Kris slowly opened her eyes and met her worried looks.

"Hey." Kris said weakly, and that one word made Kelly's tears uncontrollably fall from her eyes. "Oh, please don't cry. I'm all right, don't worry."

"It's just tears of joy." Kelly said with a smile. "I… I thought I'd lost you."

Kris smiled and coughed a little. Kelly handed her a glass with cold water, and she drank some sips.

"I see you've at least got some color in your face now. How do you feel?" Kelly asked, taking Kris' hand and stroking it with her thumb.

"Tired mostly, bit dizzy and nauseas."

"The doctor told me that you probably have a concussion and some hurt ribs."

"Not surprised to hear that, I have quite a headache. The doctor said the hurt ribs are probably from the CPR." Kris said, smiling weakly not to worry Kelly.

"Well, a few days rest will do you good." Kelly said.

"Yey, vacation!" Kris exclaimed teasingly, but her laughter stopped when she got a coughing fit. Kelly was on her feet within a second, helping Kris to drink some more water.

"That doesn't sound too good." She said worried, brushing Kris' hair.

"I'm probably coming down with a cold. I did hit the firepost, right?"

"Yeah, you did."

"That's probably why everyone thought you were dead." A voice behind them said, and the doctor entered the room.

"What do you mean?" Kris asked.

"Well, you were so suddenly frozen down so the body hid the pulse to save the brain." The doctor explained as she walked up besides the bed, looking over the ECG. "Now it's back at least, but I want you to stay until we've got all plates back from x-ray and CT, and all the test results back, okay?"

Kris nodded tiredly, and the doctor smiled before leaving the room. No, a doctor doesn't need more than 15 seconds with a patient, that's not just a myth.

"Kelly? Have you talked to my co-workers?"

"Yes, I called the office and talked to Tommy on the way here." Kelly smiled, sitting down in the bed again. "And Jill's on her way from Florida, it shouldn't be long."

"Oh, she didn't have to come, I'm fine."

"You were declared dead. I had to call her."

"Did you tell her I was dead?" Kris asked, getting worried that her sister would fall apart.

"No, I couldn't tell her that over the phone. I just told her to get here."

Kris nodded, making a slight yawn, in the same time as the door opened and Tommy peaked in his head.

"May we come in?"

Kris nodded, and Tommy came in, followed by Kris' other coworkers – Joanna, Mica, Peter, José and the boss Zeke. Tommy hurried up to the bed and gave Kris a tight hug.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'll be okay." Kris smiled as she got surrounded by her coworkers.

"What happened?" Mica asked, sitting down in a chair.

"I lost my brakes, hit the firepost, got frozen down and the cold hid my pulse or something like that, and then I woke up and was brought here."

"Has anyone checked the brakes yet?" Kelly asked, looking over the group.

"The car is being checked over as we speak." Zeke said.

Kris nodded. "I can't say it was sabotage, but the car was new and the brakes just stopped working."

"That was an FBI-car you're driving. They're getting checked over often to make sure there's no technical damage to it." Zeke said, leaning against the wall.

Kris nodded, then closed her eyes slightly. A wave of dizziness went through her. Kelly noticed it, and she remembered that feeling oh so well. It feels like you're being lifted from the ground, leaning forward over a railing that is swaying dangerously high. She held Kris' hand, and a few seconds later, Kris opened her eyes again.

"We should let you sleep." Kelly said, rising to her feet.

"No, I…"

"No, Kris, you need all the rest you can get." Joanna said, and the gang made their way to the door.

"You take the week off Kristine, get some rest. We'll keep you updated on everything that's going on." Zeke said, turning towards the door too. "And oh, Miss Garrett?"

"Yes?"

"Are your firm on the case?"

"Absolutely." Kelly said, and she was met by a smile from Zeke before he left the room. Tommy was still there, and he gave Kris a lose hug.

"I'm so happy you're alive." He finally said before letting her go.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Kris said, and Tommy smiled.

"You really did. But as said, I'm so happy that you're alright. I'll come by and see you later."

Tommy left the room too, and Kelly and Kris were alone again.

"So, nothing's going on between the two of you?" Kelly grinned.

Kris yawned and then smiled pleased.

"I don't even think I need to answer that question."

Kelly shook her head. "No, you don't."

Kris yawned again, and this time Kelly rose to her feet. She pulled the covers tighter over Kris.

"Get some sleep, I'll come by later together with Jill. Her plane should land within half an hour so I'd better get to the airport."

Kris nodded, and Kelly smiled pleased as she left the room.

* * *

Kelly got lost in the city again, and came to the airport in the same time as the chartered plane landed by the hangars. Kelly watched how Jill hurried down the stairs from the airplane and ran towards Kelly. They shared a quick hug before Jill looked at Kelly with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's alright; it wasn't as bad as I thought it was at first."

"Kris?"

"She's alright. Come on, let's get into the car."

"Kelly, tell me what's going on! You call me, and you're crying your heart out, just telling me to get here, refusing to tell me what's going on. You're scaring me."

"I'll explain everything, come on."

Jill nodded, tossed her bag into the back of the car and then jumped down into the passenger seat. As Kelly drove away from the airport she began explaining everything.

"I talked to Kris in the phone about an hour before I called you. She suddenly told me in the phone that she'd lost her breaks and the next thing I hear is her screaming and then the line just went dead. I knew where she was heading so I went there, and when I got there they were… They were…" Kelly took a deep breath.

"They were doing what?"

"Putting her into a body bag." Kelly said, looking over at Jill, watching her eyes grow twice their normal size, and she put her hand towards her mouth.

"But don't worry, she's okay. She hit a firepost and got cold water all over her. The sudden cold evidently hid the pulse and the paramedics thought she was dead. She woke up about two hours later in the mortuary, and she's fine except a concussion, some bruising on the ribs from the CPR and some slight cough. Really, she's alright."

"But when you called, you… thought she was… dead?"

Kelly nodded, tears welling up again.

"Oh my God." Jill whispered, leaning her head back to the neck rest in the car.

"I know."

Jill looked over at Kelly, who was staring out into the traffic, but tears were quietly running from her eyes.

"Oh, Kelly. It must have been so hard on you!" Jill suddenly realized, putting her hand on Kelly's shoulder.

Kelly just nodded, and Jill stole one of her hands from the steering wheel, holding it tight.

They soon arrived back at the hospital, and the sisters hugged for a long time. Kris kept repeating over and over that she was okay, and soon, they begun speaking about other subjects – who could have tampered with the car? Was it an old enemy from the time in the office, or was it someone new from the FBI? When did they tamper with it? And why did they do it? Their loud discussion was interrupted by a doctor coming into the room.

"Oh, hi doctor." Kelly smiled. "This is Kris sister, Jill Munroe."

"Hello, nice to meet you." The doctor said, shaking her hand, before turning towards Kris. "I've got all plates and test results back. Concussion, as I guessed, but no broken ribs. They are bruised though, so you should take it easy for a while."

"I was planning on that." Kris smiled.

"We also got the result of you blood tests back." The doctor said, looking at Kris as he spoke.

"What's wrong doctor?" Jill asked, feeling worry since the doctor didn't say that they had come back clear. Kris looked alright, but that didn't mean she was healthy.

"Nothing's wrong." The doctor said, looking from Kris to Jill, then back at Kris. "You're strong, healthy and pregnant."

* * *

**Maybe I should say FYI that I basically got this idea about hidden pulse from a first aid course when we were talking about breaking through the ice while skating, but I also recall seeing something familiar in CSI:Las Vegas. Don't remember the episode though, just remember some scenes from it ^^ **


	9. Her one chance

**Chapter 8.**

Kelly and Jill could really see the color disappear from Kris' face, her face turning ashen. She stared at the doctor for several minutes, swallowing hard.

"Are you sure?" She then whispered.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure. You're pregnant."

"But… what?" Kris said, sitting in shock, just staring at the doctor. Suddenly a light bulb seemed to be lit above her head. "Oooh…"

"I suggest you book an appointment with one of our midwives. In the mean time, I'll be back within an hour and if your vitals are steadier I'll sign you out. Just take it easy for a few days, try to rest a lot. No alcohol, no driving and no running around for a while. Okay?"

Kris just nodded as the doctor left the room. Kris stared at the closed door for a second before turning her head towards Kelly and Jill, who had been sitting quiet since the doctor revealed the news.

"You okay?" Jill finally asked carefully.

Kris took a deep breath, then nodded.

"Yeah. I… I think so. I'm just surprised. But… yeah."

"But what?"

"Tommy took me out dancing about a month ago, and we both drank a lot and we… you know. I didn't think much of it, but we probably didn't use protection."

"It only takes one time." Jill smiled.

Kris nodded slowly, looking down at her hands, not really knowing what to say. Kelly felt the tension, and she knew what Kris wanted.

"Kris, why don't you rest, and Jill and I will go by your office and see if they got anything on the car, and I'll call in the angels." Kelly said, then stopping for a second. "That sounded so wrong." She said, wrinkling her nose and drawing her eyebrows together, looking from Kris to Jill.

Jill nodded. "It did."

Kelly smiled slightly. "And then we'll be back here about an hour and see if you've been released. That gives us some time to go and get some clothes for you too."

Kris nodded.

"That sounds good. Thank you."

Both Kelly and Jill gave Kris a hug before leaving the room. The minute they left Kris grabbed her phone. A few signals later it was answered.

"Tommy Smith."

"Hi, it's me. Kris."

"Hey girl, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. But… could you get here? I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I don't want to tell you over the phone, can't you please come?"

"Of course, I'll be there soon."

"Thank you. And by the way, Kelly Garrett and my sister are on their way over to you."

"I'll make sure they'll get in without problem. See you soon."

Kris hung up the phone and leaned her head back deep into the pillow. She pulled her hands under the cover and let them rest across her stomach. As she begun to slip away to sleep, she begun thinking about her life. The last five years, her family had been the guys at the agency, mostly Kelly and Ella. Every time Kris was together with Ella, watched her learn, watched her grow up to a beautiful girl, Kris felt something tug at her heart. She wanted a kid of her own, she wished for it with all her heart. But it was just those last months she'd really begun to think about it. Her entire life her main goal had been her career, her job was her life, and she was surprised every time she realized how fast the earth was moving around the sun, the years had just passed in the blink of an eye. She was 29, how did time pass so fast? She was getting older, and she could feel it. The strokes at the tennis court were not as powerful as they had been, her legs and balance on the surfing board was not the same. Her life was moving towards the middle-age, well, that's depending on who you ask. When she'd talked to Jill about it, Jill had said that she was nowhere near the middle-age, she thought her middle-age would come when she was around 70. And if you told her that 70 was definitely not the middle-age, she simply answered "it depends on for how long you planned on living". And Jill evidently planned on living at least until she was 140.

Kris smiled as she thought of her sister, but then she remembered the life growing inside of her. Kris didn't feel ready for it, she had just started a new chapter in her life, but she knew she was getting older. And she was scared that she would miss out on something that was very important to her. A family of her own. She had a family, she did. She had Jill, Kelly, Ella and all the others, but she wanted a kid and she wanted a man to wrap his arms around her at the nights. And this was her chance. Who knew if she would ever get a second chance?

* * *

"It doesn't feel right leaving her alone." Jill said, leaning back in the passenger seat of the black Chevrolet Camaro that Kelly had gotten from Charlie.

Kelly turned on the engine and Jill closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound when the engine spun like a cat. Kelly smiled at the race car driver before she drove out from the parking lot.

"Don't worry, she won't be alone for long."

"What do you mean?" Jill asked confused.

"What do you think? I sweat to you that the minute we walked out of the room, she called Tommy. He'll come down to her and keep her company and they will speak things through."

"So that's why you felt it was time to leave?"

"Yes."

"You really learned to read my sister, have you?" Jill smiled, and Kelly took her eyes off the road to smile at Jill.

"Yes, I have."

"I'm glad she has you. I feel happier when I know she's together with you."

Kelly smiled widely, turning in at the building where Kris works. Joanna, one of Kris' coworkers met them in the hall and let them through all the security. They walked down to the garage and found the rest of the team. Kelly gave Jill a "_see, I told you so!_"-look when they noticed Tommy wasn't there.

"Have you found anything?" Jill asked after she'd been introduced to everyone.

"We're waiting for an expert, but I'd say these brakes have been tampered with." Peter said, getting up from underneath the car.

"May I take a look?" Jill asked.

"Be my guest." Peter smiled, and Jill smiled back before putting up her hair into a knot at the back of her head, pulling on some gloves and with a skilled move she gracefully slid down underneath the car. She used a flashlight and looked around before sliding out, and Peter pulled her up.

"Yeah, the brakes have been tampered with. The gas lines have been ripped apart with a knife, no doubt." Jill said, handing back the gloves to Peter.

"Well, then let's figure out who would have done it." Kelly more stated than asked.

"True. Who would have the chance of doing it?"

"Kris parks her car on the driveway every night. Someone could easily have crawled beneath and ripped them off while she was sleeping." Kelly said, shrugging her shoulders.

"True." The team nodded.

"Well, I have all of Kris' files in the office, Charlie had them transferred here. He knew that if they would be needed would mean that Kris' life was in danger, and that would mean I wanted to take car of it." Kelly said, explaining to Jill, who nodded in agreement.

"So let's go to the office and get the angels started on their first case." Kelly said, thanked the team and promised to call them the minute they found anything, before Kelly and Jill left the building, heading towards the office. On the way Kelly called in to all three angels, telling them to meet her at the office.

As Kelly and Jill arrived they searched through the archives and found all of Kris' past cases, and they grabbed every single file and put it in neat piles on the marble table in the middle of the room. Kelly put on some coffee and then called Charlie, putting him on the speaker phone. She had called him earlier just to let him know that Kris was alive, but she hadn't had the time to really talk things through with him.

"Hello angels." Charlie said in the phone. Kelly and Jill were pouring coffee into cups before sitting down in the couches.

"Hi Charlie." They both chorused.

"How's Kris doing?"

"She's doing alright Charlie, she should be released soon."

"How soon?"

"Within the hour."

"Oh, I'm pleased to hear that. So, now, let's try to get whoever did this. Is it confirmed that it wasn't an accident?"

"Yeah, I checked the lines Charlie, they had been cut open with a knife." Jill said, in the same time as Janet, Sandra and Melissa walked into the room. Jill shook their hands and the trio helped themselves with some coffee before joining Jill and Kelly in the couches.

"So what's the case?"

"Someone's trying to kill Kris."

"The former angel?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, my sister." Jill nodded.

"What happened?" Melissa wondered, peaking into one of the files in one of the piles.

"They cut off her brakes to the car pretty much. She's alright, we're going to pick her up at the hospital soon, I just want you to get started before we go." Kelly smiled.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Go through these files." Kelly said, and she noticed the trio's eyes grow wider.

"I know there's a lot. But eye through them, put people who seems interesting in one pile and people who is not in another pile. People whom she'd put away and now are out are interesting, you see what I mean?"

"Yeah." The trio nodded.

"Good. Then you keep working, Charlie's in the phone if you wonder anything. I'll be back later." Call me if you find anything."

"Absolutely." The trio nodded again.

Kelly and Jill rose to their feet, putting their coffee cups by the bar.

"Let's get started." Sandra smiled, grabbing a file, and Melissa and Janet followed her example as Jill and Kelly walked out of the door.

* * *

In the same time Kris was awakened by someone smoothing her hair. She opened her eyes and after taking a few seconds to focus, she noticed Tommy sitting next to her. She smiled and carefully sat up in the bed, Tommy giving her a supportive hand.

"Hi." Kris smiled, wondering how she was going to tell him the news.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Better, just a little tired."

"The doctor said you're okay."

Kris nodded, and gave him a short smile.

"Why did you want me here?" He asked, knowing that something was not right.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I don't know how to say it…"

"Just tell me straight out."

"I'm pregnant." Kris blurted out, then looked Tommy deeply in the eyes, wondering what he was thinking. Was he going to leave her now? Would he want to see her again? Did he want her to keep the baby? Would he want to be a daddy? So many questions went through Kris' mind within a matter of seconds, very silent seconds. Finally Tommy swallowed.

"You sure it's mine?"

Kris bit her lower lip, nodding. That was still not what she wanted to hear. Kris was finally able to exhale when Tommy begun smiling, tears forming in his eyes, and he took Kris' hands.

"I'm going to be a father?"

Kris nodded again, smiling this time.

"We're going to have a baby together?"

Kris didn't know how to react or what to say, so she just kept nodding her head.

"Kris, that's amazing! Oh God… A baby? It's fantastic!"


	10. The sisters

**Chapter 9.**

Kelly and Jill were walking down the hallway at the hospital, ready to get Kris home. Jill had a bag carrying a pair of worn jeans and a sweater tossed over her shoulder.

"What do you think Tommy will say about the baby?" Jill asked.

"I think he wants to keep it."

"Do you?" Jill asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I've seen the way those two look at each other, they are both so much in love."

"I haven't seen them together since they were in collage, but they were the school's sweethearts back then. Kris was so very upset when they had to break up, but she knew it was for the best. She always said "if it's meant to be, we'll get together again." And look at them now, they are definitely back together."

"Well, I truly hope they decide to keep it together, but if they go separate ways… Well, whatever Kris is more pleased with and I'll stand by and encourage her choice." Kelly smiled, pulling up the door to Kris' room.

In the same second as they opened the door, Tommy jerked up from Kris, who he had been leaning over, gently kissing her. Both Kris and Tommy immediately blushed, being caught off guard.

"Eh, hi." Kris said, wiping off her lips with the back of her hand, smiling to Kelly and Jill, who were grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi! Sorry for interrupting." Jill smiled giggling.

"I was just about to leave. Nice meeting you Jill." Tommy said, giving Kris a good bye look before quickly, embarrassed, leaving the room. Jill and Kelly smiled as they walked up to the bed.

"You feel okay?" Kelly asked, and before Kris had the chance to even open her mouth, Jill had already answered for her.

"Isn't that obvious?" Jill laughed, and Kris shot her an angry look. Kelly rolled her eyes before looking back at Kris, her head on its side.

"Yeah, I'm okay. And yes, Tommy and I will keep the kid together."

"Aw, I'm so happy for you honey." Kelly said, leaned forward and hugged Kris. Jill gave Kris a hug too, before heaving up the bag into the bed.

"Yey!" Kris smiled, grabbed the bag and quickly got dressed. Kris then complained loudly when Jill and Kelly forced her down into the wheelchair and rolled her out to the desk where they filled up all the necessary paperwork, before getting outside. Kris immediately rose to her feet once they reached the parking lot, but was instantly hit with a wave of dizziness. Jill and Kelly both managed to catch her before she fell to the ground and she didn't fight them when they pulled her back into the chair. They drove down all the way to the car and Jill helped Kris get into it while Kelly left the wheelchair.

On their way home, Kelly looked at her watch.

"Oh, gosh, guys, I need to pick up the girls. Do you mind a round-trip or do you want me to drop you off at your place?"

"Take the round-trip." Kris smiled, and Kelly nodded as she changed direction.

* * *

As they came up to the school, Kelly parked outside of it, all three of them noticing there was a fight going on outside of it, several of the kids were pulling each other's hair, pushing each other and screaming. Kelly immediately noticed the brown curls in the middle of the rumble, and she quickly got out of the car, walked right into the middle of the fight and pulled Ella away from the boy she was fighting with, who seemed to be a few years older than Ella.

"Ella!" Kelly said sharply as she tossed her up on her shoulder, Ella still kicking and throwing her fists around. At the sound of her mother's sharp voice, she immediately stopped and begun crying out of anger instead.

"He started it!"

"Did not!" The boy answered instantly.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Hey, shut up! I don't care who started it, but I'm stopping it. Now, if I let you down, will you stay calm?" Kelly asked, looking up at her daughter who was dangling from her shoulder, in the same time as two teachers came hurrying down the schoolyard. Ella nodded angrily, and Kelly carefully put her down to her feet, holding a tight grip around her shoulders, not trusting her daughter for a second. Ella tried to launch herself at the boy, but Kelly was way stronger than her.

"Ella! I'm warning you. Stop it."

Ella mumbled to herself, in the same time as the two female teachers reached them. The other kids had walked off by the time Kelly arrived, and now most of them were gone.

"What's going on?" One of the teachers asked.

"He pulled my hair!"

"She punched me!"

"He took my books!"

"She pushed me and kicked me at my leg!"

Ella and the boy were both shouting in each other's mouths, making it impossible for the older ones to actually understand a word that they were saying.

"Hey, you two, calm down. Martin, what have we told you about teasing the girls?"

"And Ella, even if he's teasing you, you shouldn't kick him." The other teacher filled in after the first.

Ella was steaming out of anger, looking from the teachers to her mother.

"They are right Ella. Now, let's get home."

Ella didn't say a word, instead she brushed the dirt off her pants, grabbed her things and walked angrily down to the car. She pulled up the side door and jumped in next to Jill in the backseat. She immediately shined up when she realized who she was sitting next to.

"Aunt Jill!"

"Hi kiddo." Jill said, hugging Ella. "What was that all about?"

Kelly dove into the front seat and begun driving off as Jill helped Ella to buckle up.

"He pulled my hair." Ella said, still angry.

"And why did he pull your hair?" Kelly asked, looking at Ella in the rear view mirror.

"I don't know, he always does it! Especially when I put it up in ponytails, it's so irritating!" Ella said, crossing her arms over her chest, frowning.

All the three adults finally began giggling, and Ella got even angrier.

"What!? What is funny?"

"Oh, Ella, you have so much to learn about men." Jill smiled at her.

"What?" Ella said, looking up at Jill with wide eyes.

"I think he likes you."

"He does not!"

"Does to."

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Guys!" Kelly sighed, rolling her eyes. But Jill and Ella looked forward.

"What?" They answered in chorus.

Kelly sighed again and pulled over the car outside the daycare where Sarah spent her days.

"You stay here, I'll be right back. Kris, make sure those two don't start fighting."

Kris laughed, making a salute to Kelly.

"Yes ma'm."

Kelly giggled and walked inside the daycare, looking around for Sarah. She spotted one of the teachers.

"Oh, hi Miss Garrett!"

"Hi. Where's Sarah?"

The woman smiled.

"Come here."

Kelly followed the woman inside a room where there were pillows and mattresses all over the floor. Two other teachers were inside there too, observing the kids who were tumbling around on the soft surface.

"Somewhere in here."

Kelly laughed, and smiled at the teacher.

"Thank you."

That woman left and Kelly looked around inside the room. She suddenly heard a soft giggle from behind her, and when she turned around she noticed a cover come crawling towards her feet. It looked like a giant worm, and Kelly immediately recognized the giggle the worm was making. Kelly leaned forward, noticing that the worm had a pair of feet, and they had the same pink socks as her daughter had been wearing this morning, so she grabbed the worm by its feet, lifting it up. The cover fell off and revealed a very happy two year old. She was laughing hard and Kelly gently turned her upside down so she landed on her feet.

"Wanna go home?"

Sarah nodded and ran away, Kelly smiled and followed her direction. By the time Kelly got to the hallway, Sarah already had on her jacket, frowning irritated when she couldn't get it on right.

"Honey, wait, let me help you. It's back and fourth, this part is supposed to be on your back." Kelly gently explained as she pulled off the jacket and turned it. Sarah smiled and pulled her shoes towards her, sitting down on the floor and pulling them on. She tried a few times to tie the strings but didn't make it, Kelly knew she was still maybe too young to understand that fully. Instead Kelly tied them both and then took Sarah down to the car, lifting her up into her seat in the backseat next to Ella and Jill.

"Ell!" Sarah smiled happily when she noticed her sister and Ella leaned forward and kissed her forehead, which made Sarah giggle loudly. Sarah then realized there was someone more there when Jill leaned over the kid seat where Sarah was sitting. Sarah just stared at her with big eyes, but when Jill smiled, Sarah smiled too, raising her hands and grabbed Jill's golden locks, putting it into her mouth. Jill quickly pulled it out.

"Hey, I just showered." She smiled, saying in a soft tone not to upset the girl. Sarah just looked at her confused before she giggled when Ella begun tickling her.


	11. Angels at work

**Yey, we love writer's block, right? .___. no. Anyway, sorry for short chapters with no drama or action, but you know me, don't worry, action will come ^_^ Still quite groggy in the head, excuse my English errors, lol!**

And yes, I decided to change the title of the story, sorry for confusing you if that's what I did, lol!  


**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10.**

"Anyone got anything interesting yet?"

Janet and Sandra looked up at the sound of Melissa's voice entering the office. She had gone out to get some take out and had now arrived with three large pizzas.

"Not really, but some." Janet answered, nodding towards a pile in the same time as she accepted the pizza from Melissa. She put it in her lap and opened it in the same time as Sandra did the same. They looked at their pizzas, looked at each others pizzas, then closed their boxes and switched in perfect interface without saying a word. Sandra put some vegetarian pizza in her mouth in the same time as she opened up one of the files she'd put aside as being interesting.

"Joe Willis is the one who seems the most interesting of those I've found." Sandra said, handing the file to Melissa.

"Who is he?" Janet asked, eating her pepperoni with one hand, drowning it down with some coke with her other hand.

"He was a film producer who tried to kill his girlfriend and biggest star."

"What types of films?" Janet asked with a raised eyebrow, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Porn."

"Of course." Janet nodded. "Well, and he's angry at Kris, or what? What did she do, except getting him into jail?"

"She went undercover as an actress, wanting to take over…" Sandra said, taking a break as she looked in the files that Melissa had handed back to her. "Sally Storm's job. Evidently they were looking for a man who they later found killed, and he was Bess Hemsdale's ex-fiancé. And Ms Hemsdale is the same person as Sally Storm." Sandra explained.*

"So he could be mad at Kris for fooling him, he probably think that it was Kris who did all the work on him since he pretty much didn't meet the others, or what?"

"Something like that."

"And he's out of jail?"

"Yeah, he's been released three months ago, good behavior and good lawyers."

"Okay." Melissa said, looking over at Janet. "You got anyone?"

"Yeah, a matter of fact I do. Ever heard of Barry Kingsbrook?"

"Yeah, wasn't that the very high-powered real estate broker who went to jail due to robberies and attempted murder?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, he was. The attempted murder was made on Kris."**

Melissa and Sandra looked up at her, that part they didn't know.

"And he's out of jail too?"

"Yeah, good behavior, a lot of cash, good lawyers. He only sat six months." Janet said, suddenly realizing something. "Hey, give me the Willis file."

Sandra handed her the file, looking at her confused. Janet didn't say anything, she just looked the file through, then looked through the file of Kingsbrook.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Janet smiled, looking up at the two friends of hers.

"What?"

"Willis and Kingsbrook stayed at the same jail and the same time! Maybe they are both after Kris?"

"Maybe, at least it's worth looking into." Melissa said, rising to her feet to pick up the phone. She dialed Kelly's number, but after several tones had gone off she hung up the phone. She tried the car phone too, but same here, no answer. Instead she called Charlie.

"Townsend agency."

"Hi Charlie, it's us here."

"Hello Angels, how is it going?"

"We've found two possible crocks." Sandra said enthusiastically.

"Who do you got?"

"Joe Willis and Barry Kingsbrook. I guess you remember them?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, they spent their time at the jail together and they are both out. Maybe we should look them up?"

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll go and see what I can find out about them. Have you talked to Kelly?"

"We've tried to call her but she's not answering. She could be with Jill at the hospital. We'll try to call her later."

"Sounds good. Keep up the good work, see if you can find anyone more interesting so we don't just focus on these two, we don't know for sure it was one or both of them. And try to call Kelly again later. I'll get back to you Angels."

"Great." Melissa said, turning off the phone.

"Guys?" Sandra said, putting down the files she were holding, looking up at the others.

"What?" Melissa smiled as she sat back down in the couch, taking a slice of pizza in her hands.

"Do you think we'll ever get to see Charlie?"

* * *

*** Catch a Fallen Angel  
** Homes, Sweet Homes  
**


	12. Car chase

**First off - for all of those who like me heard about that awful rumour about Jaclyn Smith being hospitilized after attempted suicide - that's just what it is, a rumor. She is safe and sound at home with her family she tells her fans at Facebook ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11.**

"Ella, don't you have homework to do?" Kelly asked as she watched her daughter in front of the TV.

"Maybe." Ella said, not looking away from the screen. Kelly sighed, walked out into the livingroom and turned the TV off. Ella looked up with a hurt look, and noticed her mother carrying her homework. She knew she couldn't talk her way out of this. Ella followed Kelly to the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs, Kelly placed the books in front of her. Jill came into the room and begun making some tea.

"Where's Kris?"

"With Sarah."

"Where's Sarah?"

"With Kris."

"Jill." Kelly said, rolling her eyes.

"They are in her room playing with dolls."

Kelly smiled at the thought, before looking back down at Ella's homework. Oh-uh. English grammar.

"Are you good at English Jill?" Kelly smiled gently, with that type of smile that indicated what she wanted.

"Well, I can make myself understood." Jill smiled and walked up to Ella's other side. "Oh. Grammar. I… I think I have to…"

Jill was cut off by the doorbell and her joy had never been greater.

"I have to open the door!"

Kelly rolled her eyes and heard how Jill let in the angels. They had called about an hour ago wanting to speak to her, Jill and Kris.

"Ella, I'm just going to talk to the others for a minute, then I'll be back and help you out. Try by yourself during the time, okay?"

Ella nodded, and Kelly walked out into the livingroom where the other had sat down in the couches.

"I'm sorry about the mess guys, I haven't really had time to unpack." She smiled. "Want some coffee?"

"That would be great." All three of them smiled.

The second later, Kelly had just turned around to head for the kitchen, a loud crash from a window being broken was heard, coming from Sarah's room. The following second a loud cry was heard throughout the house, and on the third second, Kelly and the angels found themselves in Sarah's room, all of them except Jill who stayed behind with Ella. Kelly was first inside the room, finding Kris up to the wall, holding on tight to Sarah who was crying loudly.

"Is she hurt?" Kelly asked worried and Kris just shook her head.

"No, just scared."

Kelly nodded and took her from Kris, holding her tight to her upper body. Sarah put her small arms around her neck, holding on for dear life. Kelly looked over at Kris, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just scared." Kris smiled, looking over at the angels who were all up by the window, before making their way out.

"Where are you going?" Kelly asked, she and Kris followed them out.

"To get that car! It was Joe Willis in the passenger seat, I'm sure of it!" Janet said, hurrying out with the others. Jill and Kris were not far behind.

"Come on Kris, let's take them!" Jill smiled, grabbing Kris' keys. Mica had dropped off a black ford mustang outside Kelly's house to Kris, and now Jill jumped into the front seat as Kris got into the passenger seat. Kris looked up at Kelly who was holding onto Sarah with one hand, holding Ella's shoulders with the other hand.

"Be careful!" Kelly and Ella yelled to them in union as the sisters and the angels dropped down into the cars, beginning to chase the blue Lincoln down the street in high speed. Kelly rubbed Ella's shoulder and pulled her with her inside. Sarah had stopped crying, and Kelly looked her over to make sure she didn't have any cuts from the glass. Kelly put her down on the floor in the livingroom, telling Ella to make sure they both stayed there. Kelly then walked into Sarah's room, looking at the brick on the floor, lying in a pile of shattered glass. There was a note attached to the brick. _"__Sorry we missed you, well, better luck next time.__" _Kelly sighed, and made a slight prayer that no one would get hurt in the car chase, and if they would get hurt, it would be the bad guys who got the worst of it.

* * *

Jill was first out on the road, and she put the gas pedal to the floor.

"Jill." Kris said, holding on for dear life in the back.

"What?"

"Use the lights."

"Wha-" Jill begun before stopping herself, pulling in a hand underneath the seat and pulled out a blue siren which she pulled out of the window and fastened on the rooftop of the car. She then smiled widely.

"THIS I've missed from the police force!" Jill smiled as the sirens began screaming. Jill accelerated and drove past the red lights, making several other cars horn. Kris looked back, noticing that none of the angels' cars were behind them.

"Jill, the angels were supposed to follow us!"

"They just have to learn how to drive better." Jill grinned, making a hard turn to the right, then immediately turning left, making Kris gag slightly.

"You okay over there?" Jill asked, looking at Kris for a second before keeping her eyes on the road. Kris was nodding slightly, but her face was pale with shades of green.

"I… I should've stayed… home." She whispered, swallowing hard several times.

Jill followed the Lincoln as it turned into a quite wide alley, suddenly hitting her brakes as the car they were following it theirs. There was a dead end. In the other end of the alley were two cars parked next to each other, making it impossible to get passed, and behind those two were a third car. In front of the three cars were the three new angels standing, guns pointed straight forward, evil grins on all their faces. Jill stepped out of the car, pulling up her gun in front of her.

"How did you get here so fast?" Jill asked, stunned in surprise.

"We figured out they were going to the harbor so we took a shortcut so we could stop them before they got there."

"How did you know they'd turn in here?"

"There's been an accident on the main road, cops are everywhere and the traffic is stuck. They probably listened to the radio."

Janet smiled as she begun approaching the car with the gun pointed towards it, followed by the other angels. In the same time Kris crawled out of the car, putting her hands towards it, leaning forward, taking in several deep breaths. Jill looked over at her direction for a second, but that was a second too long. Jill heard the black car accelerate and she looked forward in horror, noticing it was backing right towards them. Jill quickly dropped her gun, grabbed Kris, jumping safe with her in the same time as the black car crashed into Kris' car, shoving it backwards, pushing it out into the street, making it possible for them to get away.

The angels kept firing several rounds towards the car, but it had been bulletproof glass and they had kept driving even though they'd blown a tire. Jill saw how a man pulled out a hand through the window and began firing point blank towards the angels, but they didn't run and hide. Jill looked at them and watched with horror how Sandra got hit in the side of her chest. She stumbled slightly, but to Jill's surprise she caught her balance and kept firing her gun. But the car was soon out of sight, and Janet, Melissa and Sandra ran towards the three older angels who were picking themselves up from the ground.

"You okay!?" Janet asked worried as they reached them, helping them to stand up.

"I'm okay." Jill said, rubbing her elbow. "Kris?" She then said, helping her sister to her feet. Kris leaned against Jill, nodding.

"You okay Kris?" Jill asked worried.

"Yeah, just dizzy. I think it's more from your driving than the toss." Kris said, grinning towards her sister.

"Are you okay?" Jill said, staring at Sandra with big eyes, looking down at her chest. She was wearing a white sweater and there was a bullet hole in the chest, but there was no sign of blood anywhere near it. Sandra looked down at her chest, and then smiled at the others before handing Jill her gun. She then pulled off the sweater to reveal a bulletproof vest, with a bullet attached in it.

"I'm fine." She smiled, removing the bullet without leaving marks or fingerprints on it. Janet walked over to her car and pulled out a small plastic bag from it which Sandra dropped the bullet in, sealed it and put it in her pocket. She then pulled off the vest, only wearing a white top underneath it, and she examined her chest. There was some slight bruising taking shape, but nothing serious. She smiled and pulled on the sweater again.

"Good thing you were wearing the Kevlar." Jill said.

"Well, yeah. I've never taken a bullet myself but it looks like those hurt. Just the force of that hitting me hurt but well, I think the ribs and lungs survived." She smiled.

"We should call the police and tell them so keep an eye out for that car. They need to change the tire somewhere and the windshield wasn't looking to hot." Janet smiled.

"Right, give them a call. They can pick up all the slugs here too." Jill nodded, walking over with Kris to the car so she could sit down in the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry." Kris said, closing her eyes for a second. Melissa was suddenly by her side, handing her a bottle of water, which Kris accepted. "Thank you."

"What are you sorry for?" Jill asked.

"Letting them get away."

"You didn't let them get away, it was me who weren't focused."

"Because of me."

"Cut the crap sis. Drink the water, it will help with the spinning head. And after the cops get here, we'll get back to Kelly's and speak this through, the Angels have some explaining to do I think." Jill smiled, looking from Kris to the trio of Angels, feeling very confused. They seemed to have it all figured out.


	13. Dinnertalk

**Chapter 12.**

Kelly quickly rose and hurried to the door when she heard the cars get back outside the house and she stood in the open door and watched them all walk up towards the door. They had called earlier, explaining what happened, and now, several hours later they all walked inside, sitting down by the kitchen table. Kelly had made them all dinner, she had already ate though together with Ella and Sarah, who were now both in bed. It had taken a long time before Sarah finally fell asleep, Kelly had been in front of the television, and Sarah rested towards her chest, and that way she felt safe enough to drift off to sleep. Kelly felt so much anger towards the people in that car, they could have hurt her little girl and that is not okay at all. Now Kelly sat down at the table with everyone.

"Okay, what do you got girls?" Kelly said as they dug into the food.

"The one in the passenger seat was Joe Willis, I'm sure of it. I've only seen his pictures but I could bet my life on it." Janet said.

"Joe Willis as in the porn producer who turned Bess into Sally Storm?" Kris asked with a raised eyebrow, picking slightly in the food.

"Yes." Janet said. "He's out of prison."

"Okay. Who could have been driving?" Kris asked.

"We know that Barry Kingsbrook is out of prison too, and they served time at the same place during the same time. I've called to the prison and talked to a woman there, she recall seeing them together almost daily, they became great friends."

"And I called a friend of mine and he checked up the license plate of the car, and it belongs to a Mr Kingsbrook." Melissa smiled.

"So it looks like we're on the right track."

"Good job." Kelly smiled, pleased with the Angels performance.

"But why did you think they were heading for the harbor?"

"Both Barry Kingsbrook and Joe Willis has cash. They have a lot of money. The Kingsbrook real estate closed down, no one wanted a company that had been stealing, of course. So right before Mr Kingsbrook went into jail, he managed to buy another big real estate firm in LA, and they kept running even when he was in jail. Money just floated in and being in jail, he didn't spend a dime, which makes him a wealthy man." Sandra began explaining.

"And Joe Willis' movies are still playing, and he did a lot of movies, not just those with Sally Storm. The money from those movie productions is bringing in a lot of bucks, and just like with Barry, money kept rolling in and nothing was used." Janet said.

"And then I read that Barry Kingsbrook love boats, and he own several of them." Melissa said, passing Sandra the salad. "And I called a friend of mine who checked for us, and yes, Barry Kingsbrook has both a speedboat and a yacht in the harbor."

"And the same friend did some more digging, and found out that Joe Willis has a racer boat too in the same harbor."

"So we figured they would go there, easiest escape route since the highways were blocked due to an accident."

Kelly, Jill and Kris just looked at each other, and the angels before Kelly spoke.

"Very well done."

Kelly looked up at Kris, who was still picking her food.

"You okay Kris?"

"Yeah, just a bit nauseas, Jill's driving made me sick."

"And you went with her because…? Don't you remember you have a concussion and you're pregnant, you should be more careful."

Kris rolled her eyes.

"I know. To be honest, I forgot about that."

Kelly smiled.

"We don't have to go on car chases anymore, we have angels who are better than us at it." Kelly smiled, laughing. They had all told her about the chase, the guys backing into Kris' car, Sandra getting shot. Everyone sat quiet for a while, enjoying the food. Sandra broke the silence.

"So what's now?"

"Well, the police didn't catch them, we have people in the harbor looking over their boats, but evidently they didn't go there. They probably understood we realized that that's where they were going. Every patrol car is looking out for them right now and they will call the minute they find anything out." Melissa said.

"Charlie's full computer read-outs should be finished soon too, we probably can have them when we get to the office in the morning." Melissa added.

"Well, so, no more to do tonight?" Sandra asked, finishing off her plate.

"No, everybody get home and we'll meet up at the office at nine." Kelly smiled.

"We don't have a car." Jill said, making a face to Kris, who buried her face in her hands.

"Oh no! That's the second car in no time, the FBI will be so happy!"

"Kris, cars are replaceable, you're not." Kelly said.

Kris took her head up from the hands, smiling towards Kelly.

"I hope the FBI feels the same." She smiled, laughing slightly.

"Kelly, may I borrow your phone?" Janet smiled, and Kelly nodded.

"Of course."

Janet walked into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later, tossing a car key to Jill.

"Take my pearl, my fiancé is picking me up."

"Oh!" Jill smiled widely as she caught the keys. "Which one is yours?"

"The silver Porsche 924 Carrera GT, last years model."

The entire gang laughed out loud as Jill's eyes grew twice their size, the joy and excitement sparkles in her eyes.

"But you promise to be careful with her, and I went her back in once piece in the morning!" Janet said, beginning to regret her offer to let Jill drive the car.

"Okay, I promise." Jill smiled, but the smile read more devil than angel.

* * *

Only ten minutes later there was a knock on the door, and Janet rose to her feet and let a tall, very handsome man inside the house. Kelly, Kris and Jill all dropped their jaws, this man was pure Italian stallion, so called "eyecandy". He gave Sandra and Melissa a kiss each on the cheeks before shaking hand with Kelly, Kris and Jill. He held Jill's hand for a second longer than the others, putting his head to his side.

"Jill Munroe? The race car driver?"

Jill smiled and nodded, mesmerized by the man's looks.

"I've seen you race, you're a fantastic driver."

"Thank you." Jill said, and he let go of her hand, turning to Janet.

The couple matched each other well, both of them completely dressed in black, black combat boots, black jeans and black t-shirts with black leather jackets on top. They looked like a couple out of a gangster movie. They smiled, Janet thanked for the food and they left. Jill closed her eyes as she heard them drive away, enjoying the sound of the sport car accelerating outside.

"Well, we'd better get home too." Sandra smiled, beginning to put the plates together to move them into the kitchen.

"No, please, let me take care of it. You head home. You did a good job today."

Sandra smiled, and a few minutes later, she got into her car, Melissa got into hers and Jill happily jumped down in the driver's seat of the Carrera. Kris sat down in the passenger seat, shooting Kelly a worried look before she closed the door. Kelly couldn't help but to laugh, but as Jill put the gas pedal to the floor she began thinking with a chuckle that Kris had every right to be worried.


	14. Missing Angels

**Chapter 13.**

The following morning, Kelly made sure Ella got on the school bus before dropping of Ella at the daycare. She parked outside the office, and was unlocking the door when she suddenly felt someone grab her from behind, before smelling chloroform, then everything got dark.

* * *

Melissa, Janet and Sandra all arrived to the office about 15 minutes later. The immediately realized something was wrong. Kelly's purse was lying on the ground, and her keys were in the door.

"You think she's been kidnapped?" Sandra said, noticing Janet bending over to pick something off the ground.

"Yeah, definitely." Janet said, turning around, sniffing a rag. "Chloroform."

"Damn it." Sandra said, and the trio began looking around, trying to find some clues.

"There's people on the other side, sitting by the bus stop. I'll walk over to them and see if they seen anything." Melissa said, and jogged over to the other side of the street.

"I'll go upstairs and call Kris, Jill and Charlie." Janet said.

Sandra nodded, and began checking the street for clues.

Janet jogged up the stairs and unlocked the door to the office. She sat down in the comfy chair by the desk and pulled up the thick phonebook from the top drawer, and quickly called to Kris' house. She let several tones go before hanging up, calling her carphone. No answer there either, and she tried the office.

"FBI, Zeke Mount here."

"Hello, this is Janet Wanner from the Townsend Agency."

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"I'm just wondering if Kris or Jill is there?"

"No, they're not. Kris is supposed to take a few days off."

"Well, she wasn't answering at home so I just thought she'd might got there for a while. But they're probably just out for a while."

"Probably. She called me last night updating on what's going on, you've seem to done a good job."

"Thank you sir. We'll, if they show up, can you tell them to call me at the office?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you."

Janet hung up the phone and called Charlie. At least he picked up the phone right away.

"Townsend."

"Hey Charlie, Janet here."

"Hello there angel."

"We seem to have a problem."

"What's that?"

"Kelly's car is parked outside the office, but her purse was on the sidewalk, her keys were in the door and there was a rag with chloroform next to the purse." Janet said, as Sandra and Melissa walked inside the room. "Wait, I'll put you on the speaker."

Janet clicked on the speaker, and the other girls sat down in the sofas in front of the desk.

"So she appears to be kidnapped. That is a problem, yes."

"I spoke to the people across the street. They didn't see the attack her or so, but they did notice two men putting a brunette into a blue Lincoln."

"So, Willis and Kingsbrook is still on." Janet said, and Melissa nodded.

"It appears so."

"Sandra? Did you notice anything?"

"No, didn't find or see anything weird. I asked around a little too, but no one seemed to have seen anything."

"Have you called Kris?" Charlie asked in the phone.

"Yes, she's not answering, not at home and not in my car. I called her office and talked to her boss, she's not there but he promised to call if she came in."

"Angels, you'd better get over to their place."

"On our way."

* * *

Charlie gave them the address before they all headed down to the two cars. Janet got into the passenger seat of Melissa's black mustang and Sandra got into her Aston Martin V8 Volant, a black convertible. Charlie had been really picky when he bought their cars - fast, gorgeous cars, but still not as easy to spot as the Cobra had been. They now headed to the address Charlie had given her, and noticed Janet's pearl standing outside the house. The rang the doorbell, but when no one opened they felt the door handle.

"It's open." Janet said, pulling up the door.

"Jill!? Kris!?" The girls called out as they walked inside the house. The house was empty, and nothing looked like it was out of place. Until Sandra stopped.

"Guys?"

She turned around after picking up two rags from the floor.

"Damn it." Janet said, sitting down in the couch. "They've been taken too."

"It seems so."

"Let's get to Kris' office and we'll call Charlie on the way there."

"Good idea Mel." Sandra said and they headed out of the door.

Janet grabbed her keys from the bowl with keys which were standing next to the door. They got into separate cars and headed towards the J. Edgar Hoover Building. Janet pulled up her car phone and called Charlie while they drove.

"Kris and Jill has been taken too Charlie."

"Oh no, this is not good. Where are you now?"

"We're on our way to Kris' office, to talk to her coworkers. We need their help I guess and they need to know about Kris."

"Of course. I'll call ahead and make sure they let you in."

"Thank you. And Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"A thing just crossed my mind…"

"What?"

"Kelly has kids."

"Don't worry about Ella and Sarah, I'll take care of them."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. Keep in touch!"

A short while later the three angels stopped outside the FBI headquarters, and after showing their identifications in the entrance they were escorted up to Kris' office.


	15. Captivity

**Chapter 14.**

When Kelly woke up, her head was throbbing painfully. She blinked a few times and shook her head slightly before opening her eyes. It took a while before her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room – four dark walls with no windows and a lonely light bulb high up in the roof, dangling from a wire, didn't do much to help the light – and when her eyes finally saw through the dark, she noticed Kris and Jill lying on the floor next to her. Kelly looked down at herself, she seemed to be in one piece. She was not tied and the only thing that hurt was her head. She crawled over to Kris and Jill, and shook them both carefully. Jill began moving around slightly just a second later, moaning and grabbing her forehead with both her hands. Kelly guessed they'd been taken the same way she'd been. About the same time as Jill pulled her up in sitting position, Kris began moving around. Kelly looked up at Jill, who was still blinking slightly.

"Jill, you okay?"

"Yeah, just headache." Jill nodded. "You?"

"Same here." Kelly smiled gently, turning her attention back to Kris who now was on her back, eyes open, staring up into the roof.

"Kris, you okay?" Jill asked, putting her hand on Kris' shoulder.

"Head…"

"Headache?" Jill said, stroking Kris' hair carefully. Kris nodded slightly.

"Stay still for a while honey, chloroform is probably not good either for a concussion or the baby." Kelly said, her hands on Kris' legs. Kris nodded, closing her eyes, her hands instinctively went to her stomach.

"Where are we?" Jill asked, looking around in the room.

"We could be anywhere." Kelly sighed, then suddenly froze and stared into the wall. "Oh my God."

"What?" Jill said, looking towards where Kelly was looking, but realized Kelly was seeing something in her head. "Kelly, what?"

Kelly turned to look towards Jill, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ella and Sarah."

"Don't worry Kell." Jill said, reaching forward, resting her hand on Kelly's knee. "Don't worry. The girls will realize quickly that you've been kidnapped and they will take care of them."

"No they won't." Kris whispered, still on her back with her eyes closed.

"What?" Kelly snapped. "What do you mean they won't?"

"Charlie will."

Kelly exhaled. Yes. Charlie would take care of them. Of course.

"You remember anything?" Kelly asked the two of them, changing the subject.

"I was awake, and the door bell rang. I went to open it, and there they were holding a gun to my head." Jill said, rolling her eyes. "I should not have opened."

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't know they were coming." Kris said and Kelly nodded in agreement.

Jill smiled before continuing. "I tried to shut the door but they stormed in and used the chloroform."

"I heard Jill shout and ran out to help her, and when I got out Willis had her unconscious over his shoulder, and Barry had a gun pointed to me. He told me to come voluntarily or he'd shoot Jill at the spot."

"So you came voluntarily?" Jill asked.

"Of course I did." Kris said, sitting up, using Jill as leverage. "I didn't want you to get shot. They would have killed you and me immediately if I tried something. I did ask them why take you when it's me they're after, but they said it would be more fun this way. They Barry walked up behind me and used the chloroform on me too." Kris sighed.

"They are going to… play with us, aren't they?" Jill said.

"They are going to kill us more likely." Kris sighed. "I'm sorry for getting you into this Jill, I mean, you're supposed to be in Florida and came here just because…"

"You died." Jill said, finished off her sentence.

Kris let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah."

"Kris, don't worry about it. I'd rather be here with you than out there knowing you'd been kidnapped."

Kris smiled at her sister, and Jill showed off those white teeth of hers. The smiles immediately disappeared when the door opened and Barry and Joe walked inside.

"Hello angels."

Kelly, Kris and Jill immediately rose to their feet, backing up against the wall. Kelly and Jill found themselves covering Kris, as a flock would protect their weakest link. Kris felt mixed emotions pour up to the surface, she got mad that they treated her like a kid, it's just two years between her and Jill, and three years between her and Kelly, still they treated her like she was five years old. She was an FBI agent, she definitely know how to take care of herself. But in the same time, with a concussion and those ribs that were still hurting, she knew she couldn't protect herself as well as usual. And she didn't want to risk them hitting her in the stomach; she didn't want to lose her baby.

"Aw, isn't this sweet? So protective." Barry smiled, walking slowly towards the three of them.

In the door three other men suddenly appeared. Two of them Kelly and Kris recognized as Trask and Hacker, Joe Willis companions, those two who had pushed Kelly and Tiffany into the canyon. The third man was tall as a house and had forearms in about the same size as the girls' waists. Those three stood in the door and the angels immediately realized that trying to leave the room was the same thing as getting their necks broken. Then things went fast. Barry grabbed Kelly by the throat and easily tossed her to the other side of the room, Kelly didn't even have time to prepare herself for the sudden attack. Joe grabbed Jill in the same time and tossed her to the three men by the door who quickly shoved her outside. Then, just as quickly as they all had entered, they left the room, leaving Kris with wide eyes, and Kelly who was trying to get up from the floor, gagging slightly. Kris ran after the guys, putting her hand towards the door. The tears began streaming down her face, the thought of them killing Jill echoed in her head. She heard Kelly's deep breathing and quickly turned around, ran up and knelt besides Kelly. Kelly was sitting on the floor, one hand towards it, one hand towards her throat. Kris put her hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"Kelly? Kell, you okay?"

Kelly nodded slowly, opening her eyes to meet Kris' eyes. As she watched the tears stream down from Kris' eyes, Kelly suddenly realized what happened.

"They took Jill?"

Kris nodded slowly, looking towards the door.

"They'll kill Kelly, they are going to kill her."

"No, honey, don't worry. They won't." Kelly said, putting her arms around Kris. "She's going to be okay."

"How can you say that, you can't possibly know that!" Kris said, trying to get away from Kelly, but Kelly held her hard. Finally Kris stopped struggling and leaned her head down towards Kelly's shoulder and just let the tears fall. Kelly cried too. She had no idea if Jill would ever be allowed to return, and she wondered what shape she would be in by then.

"I don't know it. But we have to have hope Kris."

* * *

**Come on guys, 300 readers to this story and only 22 reviews? You can do better than that! :D let me know what you think, pleeease :)**


	16. Collage

**Chapter 15.**

The angels walked inside the office, and were immediately greeted with some coffee.

"What can we do for you?" Tommy asked as the angels sat down together with the FBI gang around a big conference table.

"Kris, Jill and Kelly have been kidnapped."

The entire gang froze in their movements, staring at Janet who had spoken with open mouths.

"What?"

"We found chloroform-filled rags in Kris' house and outside our office. If our suspicions are right, it's Joe Willis and Barry Kingsbrook who's taken them, they were the ones who tossed the brick." Melissa said, pulling up the computer readouts from her purse, which she'd taken from the office. "These are readouts for the two of them that Charlie Townsend printed, but we haven't really had a chance to look them through."

"Then you do that, see if you can find anything that could lead us to where they might be at. In the meantime we'll call around to all our Washington contacts, see if anyone knows anything." Zeke said, and the gang quickly left their seats. Tommy sat still for a second, just staring at his hands, which were clenched hard. Sandra, who sat next to him, carefully put her hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, we'll find them."

"If they've hurt her, I'll…"

"Let's just hope for the best, okay?"

Tommy nodded, before sending Sandra a grateful smile, and then rose to his feet, disappearing to his desk. The angels looked at each other before they moved together, beginning to read through the files.

Tommy walked over and sat down by his desk. He put his head into his hands, closing his eyes. Pictures from collage came back to his mind.

* * *

"_Kris, catch it!" _

_Kris ran backwards, trying to catch the volleyball that was heading towards her, but she managed to land on her behind in the sand, laughing in embarrassment as she did. Tommy was next to her side the following minute, helping her to her feet._

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine!" Kris smiled widely, jumping so the ponytails created movements. _

"_The hamburgers are ready!" A guy named Jeff called out, and the teams were suddenly a gang of best friends again, no more deadly serious play. Tommy handed Kris a hamburger._

"_Wanna take a walk?" Tommy asked, and Kris nodded. _

_Eating their hamburgers, they began walking in the sand. _

"_So, what will happen next?" Kris asked, worried about the future. She loved Tommy deeply, but she wanted to go to San Francisco and she knew he wanted to go to New York._

"_I'm moving. To New York. I got in at the university there."_

_Kris sighed. She knew it. She didn't want to leave him. He was the love of her life, how was she going to live without him?_

"_And I?"_

"_You, Kristine, are going to move to San Francisco and you're going to be a fantastic teacher."_

"_Do you think I'll be a good teacher?"_

"_You'll be the best, I'm sure of it."_

"_I've been wondering about that. I… I've been thinking about…"_

"_Thinking about what?"_

"No, nothing."

"_Come on, tell me."_

"_I've been thinking of joining the police force instead."_

"_Why?"_

"_My sister went to the Police Academy, well you know about that. And it sounds like fun and I want to be as tough as her."_

"You can't follow your sister your entire life."

"I didn't plan to do that either." Kris said, and Tommy immediately regretted saying that, he knew how irritated Kris got. "But I think I could like doing that too."

"_I'm sure you would be an awesome officer. But I think you're better off as a teacher, it's not that dangerous." Tommy said, turning towards Kris, putting his hands on her cheeks. Their hamburgers were long gone. "I don't want anything to happen to you."_

"_I'll promise to be careful." Kris smiled. "But what about us when we both leave? Are we just going to end it?"_

_Tommy looked down in the sand, then rose his head to look at Kris._

"_You know what they say? Destiny will bring us back together, I know it Kris, I know it. Just give it some time, and we'll be seeing each other again."_

"_Hum." Kris said. Not pleased with the answer, but this was an evening to good to spoil on this kind of talk. "Never forget me, okay?"_

"_Hum, I'll try." Tommy joked, pushing Kris slightly._

_Kris quickly jumped a few laps from him, turning around, facing him. _

"_Well, then I just have to give you something to remember me by." She smiled, eyeing around the beach. They had walked to a deserted spot of the beach, and everyone who was at the beach at this time, were their friends, and they were busy far away. Kris smiled teasingly, before dropping her black cardigan into the sand. She danced slightly as she removed her shoes, and Tommy just looked at her, pleased with what he saw. Kris twirled around, pulling out the two ponytails, before slipping off her light jeans and panties in the same movement. Tommy whistled, and laughed as Kris quickly removed the white blouse, and then ran towards the water, where she dived in and swam around a little, and by the time she did a dive and returned up for air, hair slicked back, and her stunning face was dancing in the moonlight, Tommy was also stripped down to his birthclothes, swimming next to the woman he loved so true. _

_

* * *

_

"Tommy? Tommy!"

Tommy turned around, looking at Mica who was standing next to him.

"What?"

"We know where they are. Let's hurry."


	17. Kicking some ass

**Chapter 16.**

"Ooow!" Jill cried out in pain as her lower back hit the edge of the table with high speed. She grabbed the table with one hand, putting the other to the sore spot on her back. The big man had tossed her towards the table the minute they came into that room. Jill looked at the five men in the room, all grinning widely, all of them looking at her. She knew she was in trouble, and she knew this was going to hurt. She took a deep breath when Joe walked up towards her.

"Now, come here kitty cat, we won't hurt you." He grinned a teasing smile.

As he came closer, Jill placed a nice karate move right into his chest. She was happy that the "relationship" with Damien Roth had at least helped her out a lot when it came to martial art fighting.* Joe stumbled backwards from the hard kick, landing out of breath on the floor several feet away. Jill prepared herself for the next move, watching all of them closely.

"Don't ever underestimate an Angel Joe." Barry smiled. "She's not a kitty cat. She's a tiger."

Barry didn't waste a second. He threw himself at Jill, and Jill almost managed to land a perfect bottom-palm-hit to his nose. The blood began pouring, but Jill didn't manage to break it fully, and she cursed as no lady should ever do. Neither the blood nor the pain in the nose seemed to be bothering Barry much though, it only seemed to enrage him even more. He once again threw himself over Jill, twisting her around so he ended up with his front against her back. She managed to grab him and flip him over her shoulder, and he landed hard with his back first against the table. Jill backed even further, getting prepared again. This time the other three men walked up to her in the same time, and even though she managed to place an elbow in one man's stomach, they still managed to wrestle her down to the ground and Trask tied her hands. Jill immediately moved around into sitting position as they let go of her, watching her captors carefully. Barry rolled off from the table, rubbing his back slightly, and Joe was beginning to pick himself up from the ground, holding a hand to his chest, leaning on the wall with the other hand, breathing heavily. Both of them looked at Jill and she could feel the anger behind their eyes. They were both furious, and she knew she couldn't defend herself when her arms were in this position.

* * *

In the same time, Kelly and Kris were holding on to each other in the other room. They had heard Jill's loud cry out of pain in the beginning, then things had cooled down, and then they heard painful sounds coming from male voices.

"She's fighting them." Kelly smiled proudly, holding an arm around Kris' shoulder.

Kris was crying, emotions rushing through her constantly. Kris didn't know if she should be happy by the fact that Jill was fighting them. If she could win the fight, that would be awesome, they could all get out of here. But there was one against five. And Jill's a woman, and those five are men. It would take a miracle for her to be able to fight them all, there was just no way. And if she begun fighting them and lost, they would most likely kill her.

"Kelly?" Kris whispered, leaning with her head towards Kelly's shoulder.

"What?"

"Do you think she even has a chance?"

"Of course she does." Kelly said, but Kris could hear the worry in her voice, and Kelly knew Kris heard it. She didn't even believe her own words. "Look Kris, Jill's tough and she knows how to kick ass, much better than you and me together. Remember she was taught by Damien Roth. She's a tough match for them. Of course she has a chance."

"I can't lose her Kelly."

"We won't lose her, we won't. I don't know how, but we will all come out of this alive. Have trust in the angels, they seem to know what they are doing."

"Oh, yeah, the angels. I had forgotten about them." Kris said, finding some more hope in the situation.

"And Kris, you're with the FBI, so I strongly believe that the FBI is looking for us too. They are some of the best trackers in the world, believe me, they'll find us. Especially since the angels already know that it was kidnapped us. They'll have us out of here within an hour, I'm sure of it."

Kris was just about to answer when they heard Jill scream in agony. Both Kelly and Kris looked up towards the door, feeling their tears beginning to fall again. Both of them lowered their heads, and Kelly squeezed Kris' shoulders tighter.

"I hope that's not too late…" Kris whispered.

* * *

Barry grabbed Jill by her shoulders and grinned towards her before tossing her into the wall on the other side of the room. Jill, her hands being tied behind her back, she had no possibility to defend herself, and when she hit her upper right arm into the wall with hard force, she screamed out of pain as she heard the bone crack. She sank down to the floor, fighting the tears that were welling up. Before she even had a chance of getting her focus back, she felt several pair of hands grabbing her, raising her to her feet. It was hard to see through the tears, and she had hit her head slightly into the wall, making everything very foggy. She managed to get the focus back to her eyes in the same time as a clenched fist hit her stomach. She bent over in pain, trying not to scream, realizing that Kris and Kelly could probably hear her, and she didn't want to upset them more than necessary. The hands that held her up with firm grips in her armpits forced her to stay standing, as the clenched fist kept hitting her stomach. Jill groaned loudly, biting her lower lip until she could feel the taste of blood in her mouth. When the hits stopped the men let her go, and she fell down to the floor, gasping in pain as her hurt arm hit the floor. She tried to control her breaths, she tried to see what was happening through the tears, but it was hard. The stomach hurt like someone stabbed her a hundred times with a knife and Jill crawled into a ball on the floor. She noticed someone leaning over her.

"We'll be easy on you, it's your first time." She could hear one of the men whisper. She couldn't concentrate, she couldn't think of which one of the men that was, but it didn't matter. She exhaled, wincing in pain as she did, he said they'll be easy on her. That must mean it's over Jill thought. But by the same time that thought went through her mind, she could feel something being held against her lower back. It wasn't until her body began shaking uncontrollably from the electrical shocks she was given, and she let out a loud scream as the pain just rushed through her body, that she realized it was a stun gun being held towards her back. She tried to get away from it, but the electrical shocks paralyzed her body, and it didn't take long before everything began turning black around her.

* * *

Every time they heard Jill scream, Kris and Kelly moved closer, holding each other tighter. When the door opened they both looked over there, frightened of what would happen next. It had been almost half an hour since they took Jill away. Kelly and Kris just stared at the door, and seconds later Jill was violently thrown in, landing hard on her right arm on the floor, but rolling several times before stopping, lying on her left arm. Kelly and Kris reached her in a second, Kelly untied her hands as Kris put her hands on Jill's cheeks.

"Jill? Jill, speak to me, please wake up!"

Jill didn't move a muscle, she kept still on the floor. Kelly removed the ropes and moved her hand to Jill's neck.

"She's got a strong pulse, but her breathing looks shallow." Kelly said worried, looking at Jill's chest move up and down. Kelly and Kris then moved her slightly so she didn't need to lie on her arm like she was, bending it forward instead. As they rolled Jill and began moving the arms, they both immediately noticed how swollen and discolored the right arm was.

"Kelly…" Kris said, staring at the arm, then looked up at Kelly, who was nodding silently.

"Yeah… It appears to be broken." Kelly said, swallowing hard.

"Why do you think she's unconscious? What did they do to her?"

"I don't know Kris. I don't know." Kelly said, stroking Jill's hair. "Let's just hope she'll wake up soon."

* * *

*** Fallen Angel**


	18. Perfect timing

**Chapter 17.**

It took almost an half an hour before Jill began shifting around, and a small moan escaped from her lips. Kris and Kelly had been sitting next to her, they had lifted Jill up so her upper body was in Kris' lap. Kris strokes her hair as she heard her sister moan.

"Jill? Jill, can you hear me?"

Jill slowly opened her eyes, and tried to focus. As she began concentrating she noticed her sister's worried face lean down over her, and she saw Kelly next to Kris' head. Next thing that happened was pain shooting through her body, making her wince more than she wanted to.

"Jill, where are you hurt?" Kelly asked.

"Stomach… Arm…" Jill whispered.

Kelly and Kris looked at each other before Kelly gently moved up Jill's sweater. Jill immediately moved, trying to move away from Kelly's fingers. Kelly swallowed hard as she watched Jill's stomach, it was shifting in dark purple, green and yellow bruises. Kris just caught a glance of it before she felt sick. She went back to catching Jill's eyes, carefully smoothing her hair.

"The arm looks broken Jill." Kelly said, carefully moving down Jill's sweater, then putting a hand on Jill's shoulder. "Do you remember what happened?"

Jill closed her eyes for a second, shaking her head slightly.

"No."

"Try to remember Jill. Did you hit your head? You've been unconscious quite some time."

"I don't know…"

"Do you have a headache?" Kris asked gently.

"No. Not really…" Jill whispered, moving slightly, trying to get more comfortable. The sudden pain in her lower back sent some memories back to her mind. "Electricity." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"What?" Both Kris and Kelly said, looking at each other.

"I… I think they… used a stun gun…" Jill whispered, feeling that she was about to drift off to sleep.

"Jill, try to stay awake." Kris begged, still stroking her hair.

"I… can't…" Jill said, drifting off.

Kris and Kelly watched how Jill slowly drifted off to sleep again, and Kris brushed away some tears. Kelly too had tears in her eyes, it was hard watching her close friend in so much pain. Kris and Kelly meet each other's eyes and Kelly were just about to tell Kris something when the door opened again. Joe and Barry suddenly appeared in the door, grinning widely.

"Has she woken up yet?" Barry smiled, and when neither Kelly nor Kris answered he smiled even wider. "So she has, and it looks like she's told you what we've done. It's fun this way, really."

"But now it's time for the next one." Once again, all five men entered the room, and Barry and Joe grabbed Kelly, and without even giving her the slightest chance of fighting back, they tossed her out of the room. Again, Kris was on her feet in a second, putting down her unconscious sister to the floor, running for the door. She hit her hands towards the door, crying hysterically.

"Guys! Take me instead! It's me you want! You son of a bitch, don't hurt her!"

* * *

The men tossed Kelly into the wall, but she managed to catch herself with her hands. She quickly turned around, facing the men. They were all smiling at her, and Kelly noticed Hacker holding a rope, and Joe was holding the stun gun. Kelly looked around in the room, trying to see what her chances were not to go the same way as Jill. She noticed a big lamp in the middle of the room, hanging not that far from her, and an idea immediately came to her mind. As they men walked closer, she waited. She was prepared, she could feel every muscle in her body preparing itself for what was coming. They walked closer, and just before Barry was about to grab her, she did a quick jump to the side, jumping up on the table, and from there she took a leap, grabbing onto the lamp, praying that it would hold her weight for at least a second. It did, and she managed to turn around, grabbing Joe's neck with her legs, twisting it around, which immediately made him fall unconscious to the ground, dropping the stun gun which slid away through the room.

In the same second, the lamp fell from the roof, and Kelly managed to land on her feet on the floor. She ran as quickly as she could, grabbing the stun gun in the same second as Barry grabbed her hair. She quickly turned around and pushed the stun gun to his most precious parts, making him let go of her, and screamingly fell to the floor, body shaking from the electrical shocks. Kelly turned her head to the side when she heard the sound from one of the other men, and in the same time as she looked towards him, she was violently backhanded to the face. She fell backwards from the force, landing on her back. The tallest guy, whom she didn't recognize from anywhere, was suddenly standing over her, and as he lifted his foot, wearing hard combat boots, over her stomach, she closed her eyes.

She knew this was going to hurt. But the pain never came. Instead a gunshot was heard, and Kelly quickly opened her eyes, exhaling as she watched two of her angels standing in the door, both of them with guns drawn. Trask and Hacker was already up against the wall, Janet was handcuffing them, then violently kicking away their legs for them, so they both slammed hard towards the floor. Seconds later Kris' team stormed in.

"Kelly, you alright?" Janet asked as she handcuffed Barry who was still twisting in pain, before handcuffing Joe and then the big guy who was clutching his shoulder.

"Yeah." Kelly nodded, out of breath, as she got up, steadying herself towards the wall. "I'm okay."

Tommy rushed inside the room. Kelly didn't need to say anything, she just pointed towards the door, and Tommy disappeared.

"But Jill's not okay, someone please call an ambulance."

Melissa nodded and left the room, before Kelly went after Tommy. Kelly stopped in the door, watching Tommy carefully pull up a crying Kris into his arms, holding her tight to his body as he walked out with her. In the door, he stopped, and Kelly put a hand on Kris' forehead.

"Kris, Kris, can you hear me?"

Kelly felt herself battle against the tears as she looked at Kris, Kris was in shock, just crying, crying, crying.

"I'll get her outside and wait for the ambulance." Tommy said, and Kelly nodded, continuing inside the room to keep Jill company. Kelly sat down next to her pale friend, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Jill? Jill, can you hear me? It's alright, everything's okay now. We're safe, okay?"

Kelly had always felt like it was no use talking to someone who weren't responding, but she remembered from the time she'd gotten beat up by Justin Matthews that she could hear anything they had told her while she was unconscious, and when Bosley was in a coma, he had heard them talking. Ever since, Kelly always spoke to people reassuringly, even if they didn't respond.

* * *

Only a few minutes later, paramedics rushed through the door. Kelly moved over, but stayed close.

"What's her name?"

"Jill Munroe?"

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"She got beaten up and they used a stun gun on her."

"For how long as she been unconscious?"

"About 45 minutes. She did wake up a while ago just for a short minute or so."

In the same time as the paramedics asked Kelly questions, they were checking her vitals, probing her body, immediately noticing the arm. Moments later, Jill was on a gurney, being wheeled outside. Getting into the ambulance, Kelly noticed Tommy in there, sitting next to Kris who was on the other stretcher. Kris looked with big eyes at Jill as she was being wheeled in besides Kris, she didn't even seem to notice Kelly getting in, which she did, sitting down next to Tommy.

"Kris? Kris, honey, can you hear me?"

Kris suddenly turned towards Kelly, realizing she was there too. She reached for her, and Kelly instantly pulled her into a hug, then sat back down, taking her hand.

"Are you okay?" Kris whispered, with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you doing?"

Kris didn't answer, her eyes went back to Jill.

"She'll be okay Kris, she will."

* * *

**Review review review :D  
I've finished the story, there's two more chapters .. If you want them posted, just let me know, moaha! And yees, of course, I have another story following this ;)**


	19. Coming home

**Chapter 18.**

"Kris! Are you okay?" Kelly asked, getting up from the couch as Kris came out into the waiting area. Tommy had a tight grip around her waist, but when Kris saw Kelly, she got free from Tommy and ran to hug Kelly. Kelly embraced Kris' hug, holding her close.

"Yeah… I'm okay."

"Come, let's sit down." Kelly and Kris sat down in the couches.

"I'll go and talk to the others, update them." Tommy said, sensing that the two friends wanted to be alone. Kelly and Kris smiled gratefully and were left alone. They were sitting in a smaller waiting room, waiting for Jill who was still being tended to.

"How's Jill?"

"I don't know Kris, they took her inside and I haven't heard anything since."

Kris nodded. Kelly looked at her for a minute, and then brushed Kris' hair out of her face.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I was just… I don't remember what happened. They took you out and then I was here."

"You were in shock honey, it's fully understandable."

Kris looked down into her lap, feeling a bit embarrassed that she wasn't able to handle the heat.

"Kris, don't blame yourself, promise me that. Okay? This was not your fault, I'm fine and Jill will be fine."

"If it wasn't for me…"

"Kris. No, stop it. Don't go that way. Promise me. If we're going that way every time this happens, we'll go insane."

Kris sighed, leaning back into the couch, unconsciously putting her hands over her stomach. Kelly took one of her hands, letting it rest on the stomach.

"Baby okay?"

"Yeah, a midwife was down to make sure of it. And I'm like I thought, about a month along."

Kelly smiled pleased. The door to Jill's rum suddenly opened, and both Kris and Kelly rose to their feet.

"Ms Garrett, Ms Munroe?" The doctor smiled, offering his hand, which they both accepted.

"Yes, how's my sister?"

"She'll be alright. The upper arm is broken, but we're not putting a cast on it, there's no need for that. We'll just put it in a sling for a while."

Kelly and Kris nodded, encouraging the doctor to continue.

"She has been taking several hard hits to her stomach, but that's nothing some painkillers and a couple of days rest won't heal."

"Her breathing was a bit shallow…" Kris asked worried.

"Don't worry, it's just from the stun gun that was being used. As soon as her body gets some rest, it will clear up. You can go in and sit with her for a few minutes if you want. She's awake. I want her to stay the night, and then you can bring her home in the morning."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor smiled and disappeared, and Kris and Kelly moved inside the room. Jill was in the bed, looking pale, and a nurse was by her side, giving her some painkillers. Jill turned her head and smiled when she saw Kris and Kelly coming through the door.

"Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, we're not the ones laying in a hospital bed." Kris reminded her.

Jill smiled weakly.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine."

"You better be." Kris smiled, taking Jill's hand.

There was a knock on the door, and the three angels were suddenly poking their heads inside.

"Hi, come on in." Jill smiled, and the trio walked in, standing by Jill's feet.

"How are you doing?" Melissa asked.

"I'm good. Thank you for helping out."

"Not a problem, it's just work." Sandra smiled.

"Tommy told me that you three were the ones who found us." Kris more asked than stated.

"Yeah, Janet was going through Barry's files and found out that he owns warehouses here in Washington, and we realized that it would be a great place to hide someone. It was located a few miles outside the big city, no one would hear or see anything." Melissa explained.

Kelly suddenly caught a glance at her watch, realizing what time it was.

"Jeez. The girls."

"Charlie said he'd take care of them." Sandra hurried to tell, not wanting Kelly to worry.

"Good."

"Told you so." Kris smiled, and Kelly smiled back.

In the same time, the nurse appeared in the door again.

"Okay guys, you've made sure everyone is alright, so now I'm going to give Ms Munroe some sedative, and you'll see each other again tomorrow. Okay?"

The gang rose, and Kris and Kelly shared a hug with Jill before they all left the room.

"Can we drive you home?" Janet asked, and Kelly smiled.

"Please." Kelly said, looking at Kris. "How about you? Coming with me?"

Kris nodded. She did not want to be alone tonight.

"If it's alright."

"Always, and you know it."

* * *

Janet drove Kelly and Kris home to Kelly's house, and after Kelly had promised that they didn't need her inside, Janet drove home. Kris and Kelly walked inside the house, and were immediately greeted by two happy kids.

"Mommy! Aunt Kris!" Ella screamed as she roared out into the hall, grabbing a hold of Kelly's neck as Kelly knelt. Sarah came stumbling after her, and hugged her too as Kris hugged Ella.

As Kris and Kelly rose to their feet, Charlie appeared in the hall.

"Are you okay? How's Jill?"

"We're okay, Jill is resting."

"Good. I talked to the hospital about half an hour ago." Charlie smiled.

"Charlie, thank you for taking care of the girls." Kelly said, grateful.

"Don't worry about it, of course I'd take care of them. But I'm glad you're back, both of you."

Kelly and Kris smiled, it was still very weird having their mystery boss in front of them, instead of just hearing his voice.

"I'm gonna get going." Charlie smiled, and just like that, he was gone, he'd been picked up by a Rolls Royce that suddenly had been standing on the driveway. Mystery? Yes, that's Charlie's middle name.

"Have you girls eaten?" Kelly asked, and both of the girls nodded.

"Then go play." Kelly smiled, and the two sisters immediately disappeared.

"Take out?" Kris asked tiredly, and Kelly nodded, grabbing the phone, ordering some Chinese food for her and Kris. The two of them then sat down in front of the TV, both sighing, leaning back against the couch.

"Thank you Kelly." Kris suddenly whispered.

Kelly quickly turned towards Kris, staring at her with a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was so scared when they took Jill, and then they took you out too. They did that to Jill and you because of me, and you're not even angry with me."

"Of course I'm not angry at you, it was not your fault Kris. These people we've dealt with in our lives are insane, they are psychopaths with clean consciences, they don't use them. We can't even begin to understand how they think, and I'm not sure I want to find out. But don't worry honey, they didn't hurt me, I hurt them."

"Is it true you burned Barry's…"

"Yeah. That was fun." Kelly smiled proudly.


	20. I can fly higher than an eagle

**Chapter 19.**

"Come on Krissy!" Jill smiled and tried to applaud without using her right arm as Kris walked towards the scene. It was a few days later, and they had all landed back on earth, all of them healing, again. Kris' team had decided that they needed to go out and celebrate, and they had ended up at a nightclub where they had karaoke the entire night. The angels were there too, and they had had a great night so far. Now Kelly and Jill had "accidentally" slipped out that Kris has a wonderful singing voice, and everyone immediately ganged up on her, pretty much forcing her to walk up on stage.

Kris talked a second to the man in charge of the karaoke before taking her place on stage, grabbing the microphone. Kris looked at Kelly, Jill, Tommy, the angels and her coworkers. She closed her eyes for a second and thought of the baby. She loved her life, no matter of how dangerous it was. Music began playing, and Kris took a deep breath.

"Kelly, Jill. This is for you." She said with a smile before it was time to hit the lyrics.

.

"_It must have been cold there in my shadow_

_To never have sunlight on your face_

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way_

_You always walked a step behind"_

_.  
_

"I'm second?" Jill whispered without removing her eyes from Kris who was shining on stage.

"What?" Kelly whispered back confused, not removing her eyes either.

"She said `Kelly, Jill´, not Jill, Kelly."

Kelly looked at Jill for a second, and their eyes met. Kelly did her normal eye roll and sighed before she and Jill shared a giggle.

.

"_So, I was the one with all the glory_

_While you were the one with all the strength_

_A beautiful face without a name for so long_

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain_

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_And everything I would like to be_

_I can fly higher than an eagle_

_You are the wind beneath my wings"_

_.  
_

"What a beautiful song." Kelly said, brushing away some tears that were falling from her eyes. Jill looked at her, she too had tears in her eyes. It was a beautiful night, and Kris voice always made them happy. The others sat staring at Kris with their jaws on the floor, amazed by the woman in front of them. Tommy looked back at Kelly and Jill for a second.

"I knew she could sing, but… Like that!?"

"She's a great singer." Kelly smiled, looking a Tommy a second before looking back at Kris.

_  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed_

_But I've got it all here in my heart_

_I want you to know, I know the truth, of course I know it_

_I would be nothing without you_

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be_

_If could fly higher than an eagle_

_You are the wind beneath my wings_

_.  
_

"Hey, Tommy, I thought you knew she could sing, didn't she sing a lot in collage?" Jill asked, still staring at the glowing kid sister.

"She was in several school productions and so, and I knew she's great, but… Her voice has changed a little the last… ten years." He smiled back.

Kelly and Jill looked at him for a second, before meeting each others eyes. They smiled at each other; they could see the joy and love that was sparkling in his eyes. They then looked towards Kris, singing the last parts, pushing her voice even further, making the audience make encouraging sounds. Kris was smiling widely as she sang, and every single person in the room could see the joy in her face.

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

_You're everything, everything I wish I could be_

_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle_

_You are the wind beneath my wings_

_Cause you are the wind beneath my wings_

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings_

_.  
_

_You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings_

_Fly, fly, fly away, you let me fly so high_

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings_

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings_

_Fly, fly, so high against the sky_

_So high, I almost touch the sky_

_Thank you, thank you, thank God for you_

_The wind beneath my wings_

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

**The song is sung by Bette Midler, and it's called "Wind beneath my Wings", sung in the movie "Beaches", which I just adore. It's written by ****Larry Henley and Jeff Silbar**__._

_**And that's the end guys! Thank you AGAIN for all your reviews, and I hope you'll follow me to my next story :)**  
_


End file.
